Lian: Part Two
by Hollie Black
Summary: Continued story of Lian in which she travels to Mirkwood. On the road she and her companions are met with new enemies and the threat of another war in ME. With such large problems, theres nothing one as small as Lian could do to help..is there?CHAP10 UP
1. To Rivendell

Lian: Part Two

by hollie

Okay, I know I said that I wouldn't be posting this new story (or even thinking about writing it) for several months, but one thing that you should know about me by now, is that my judgments are almost never correct.  I always get this stuff posted either later (which is most often the case) or earlier (which is pretty rare!)  This, however is one of those rare instances where I get stuff done earlier. You can thank my teachers for that though, they were kind enough to give very little homework this weekend!

Just to let you know, I have very little idea where this is going.  I had originally intended Lian to be just one story, but the response I've gotten has been so wonderful, I just couldn't resist writing a second! (Plus, after that nasty little cliff I left you on in the last story, it would be too cruel to juts let you hang!)

Alright, alright, enough of my chatter, I know.  On to the story!!!

Disclaimer: Weeeeelllll.... my dear friend John "dont call me that!  It's Mr. Tolkien, Sir, to you!" yeah, anyway... he was kind enough to leave me this little deed in the very last disclaimer of Lian: Part One.  *clears throat, unfolds deed* This hereby states that blah, blah, blah... boring, legal crap..... ah ha!  this document hereby states that the fanfic author known as "Hollie" now owns one square inch of the land formerly known as... what?  Constantinople?!?!  *points accusing finger at Tolkien* why you..!!!!!!!!!!  *tolkien, laughing on floor* "well, what'd you expect, the deed to Rivendell!?  ha ha ha ha!!!  you do know that when you write the words down on the computer, I can see them too!  and all this time you though you were being so clever... sneaking things by me!!!!!" *hollie, who is shooting death glare at evil author* you are so lucky that you are already dead.  humph!  *turns back to sweet readers* ignore him.... im trying to.  "ha ha!! but you cant!!!" SHUTTUP!!!!!!!!!!!  *locks tolkien in closet*  now that thats over with..... well, this is extremely disappointing, but oh well.  perhaps writing the first chapter of this story will make me feel better.

p.s.  Lani, I want you to know that I was happily writing the third chapter of The Prince of Gondor, when I recieved your latest review.  I have now stopped writing that chappie to work on this one... so everyone who has been awaiting this story can thank Lani (faithfulbeyondfear).

            ***************************************************************************

Lian: Part Two

by hollie

A middle-aged woman walked slowly through the bustling streets of Gondor, clutching her cane for support.  Her dark hair, streaked with gray at an early age, whipped about in the autumn wind.

"Hey, it's the old hag!" a young boy cried, pointing at her and laughing.  His friends laughed with him, adding their own comments sometimes.  A plump woman came bustling out of a nearby shop, threatening the boys with a broom.

"Don't you be making trouble for her," she chided, "that ain't no way to treat royalty!"

"Aw... but come on, she don't hardly look something royal.  She ain't nothing but a shriveled old women, that Princess Lian."

"But you must be careful, the stories tell that she was in love once, in love with on of them elves."  The boys looked at the wise lady in awe.

"What happened?"

"She refused him, and so now she's cursed, because she broke 'is poor 'eart, she did.  And it killed 'em."

"He died a'cos she wouldn't marry him?" they asked in wonder.

"Aye, and so now she's cursed, cause she killed something that was good and pure."

Screaming, Lian awoke, sweat dripping off her body.  Running to her mirror, she saw, with relief, her reflection.  There was no cane needed to walk, and her hair was as dark as ever, not a trace of gray.  Wiping her face with shaking hands, she returned to her bed and sat, trying to calm her beating heart.

_"It was just a dream,"_ she reassured herself, _"it wasn't true."_  Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to believe herself, but found it impossible.  

She was right on some accounts, Galen was still alive, and she was not an old hag.  But she had refused the love of an elf, and ever since it had weighed heavily on her heart.

Almost a year ago, her betrothal to the Prince of Rohan, Eower, had been announced at a banquet where all her father's old friends had been guests.  One of the guests was Legolas, King of the elven city Mirkwood, and with him he had brought his wife and son, Galen.  Lian had fallen in love with Galen, and he with her.  But Lian could not bring herself to disgrace her family by breaking her engagement with Eower.  On the day of the wedding, however, Eower had announced that he could not marry Lian because he was in love with another as well, Laure, a commoner of Gondor.  Laure had wed Eower in Lian's place, and Lian and Galen had been able to be together again.  That very day, Galen had proposed to her, but she refused.

_"Why?"_ Lian though to herself, _"why did I say no?  Was there even a reason?"  _She thought long and hard, trying to come up with one.  _"I was just so scared.  The thought of being married... and to an elf?  And, and what would the other elves think of him, marrying a mere human."_  Lian tried to convince herself with these feeble excuses.  The elder race had wed with the younger twice before, why not thrice?  

_"This is stupid, I must try to get some sleep, especially if I am to begin the journey to visit Faith in the morrow."_  Lian laid herself back down on her soft blankets, closed her eyes and waited for sleep to come.  Slumber found her quickly, but not the peaceful kind she had hoped for.  Not one half hours later, Lian was up and screaming again.  She looked up to the canopy of her bed and cried, "what?  What is it that you want from me?  I can't undo it now, I can't!"  Sobbing, the poor woman clutched a sparkling necklace that she always wore underneath her garments.  Through the blue gem, her mind was transported to peaceful Lothlorien.  Not the Lothlorien of the present day, the empty shadow of its former self, but to the Golden Woods at the beginning, when the Valar resided in Middle-Earth and everything was young and fair.  Eventually Lian drifted off, still grasping the precious jewel, finally getting rest.

                                                            **************************

"By the Valar, where is that girl?" Faith, the Princess of the now almost deserted elf haven Rivendell, paced anxiously around in the dirt in front of the Last Homely House.

"Princess," one of the few remaining guards addressed her, "you could have gone down to the fords with the others."  Faith only shuddered, remembering what had passed on those dreaded fords so many years ago.  Shaking her head, she replied, "the only way I will ever go to the fords again is if all other exits are destroyed and it is the only way out of Rivendell.  And even then I would not go gladly."  The guard nodded solemnly.  **(A/N**:  to find out what exactly happened on the fords.... check out faithfulbeyondfear's story, And the Road Holds No Answers.**)**

Suddenly, the two perceived the voices of a small host of people coming towards them.  Faith rushed out towards a balcony and saw below her a group of about six or seven winding their way slowly up to the house.

"They're here!" Faith cried, sprinting down a narrow lane.  Within a few moments, she had reached the group, a broad smile etched across her face.  A small figure on a cinnamon-brown mare dismounted and rushed to the ecstatic elf princess.  The two embraced as sisters, thrilled to see one another after a long parting.

"Lian," Faith started, drawing back from her sister-daughter, "it is so good to see you again."

"And you!" was the girl's reply.  Taking Lian by the hand, the older woman led her up the path to the sprawling elven home.  

"How have you been?  I know things have been hard, especially after..." Faith trailed off, not knowing the right words to use.

"I've been fine," Lian added quickly, purposely deciding to keep the information about her nightmares a secret.  "Things in the city are wonderful.  Mother and father are doing quite well, as are Fea and Eldarion.  Actually, Eldarion's finally getting to travel.  Apparently, there are some unusual goings on with the Southrons, and father has decided to send Eldarion and some of his men to check it out.  El's quite excited about it.  To tell the truth, I've never known that he was capable of smiling, until that is, he heard about the trip.   He mentioned something about 'reconnection with old friends' whatever that's supposed to mean.  As far as I know, he's never really left the city, let alone gone to Southron territory, so I can't make out what that could mean.  I don't bother asking either, because, knowing him, he would just give me an answer as confusing as the original statement.  He's like that, you know, doesn't go into much detail, and on the rare occasion that he does, you can't understand any of it!  Father says that El reminds him of that old wizard, Gandalf, in that respect.  Of course, I wouldn't know, having never met him.  Well, I might have met him, when I was a baby, but of course I wouldn't know because at that point I would be far too young, and I...."

Faith listened happily to her niece's voice, not really listening to the words, but to the sound.  She knew Lian well enough to know that something was wrong, for the only times she ever talked so much or so quickly was when she was in trouble, or when something was bothering her.  Faith had a good idea on what was making her so nervous, but she decided to keep it to herself.

_"Best to save such serious conversation for when she is fed and rested,"_ Faith decided.  

"... and then she told me that I was just being foolish, and that I should stop wasting my time.  But I don't think that she's right, do you?  Faith?  Aunt Faith?"  Lian tugged on her aunt's arm, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry.  Um, I... How about we get you all settled here, and then we can get some dinner.  You must be hungry after such a long journey."

"It only took a couple weeks, it wasn't too bad.  Dinner sounds excellent though, our last meal was breakfast."

Faith looked up at the sun, which was just starting to set, "why haven't you eaten since this morning?"  Lian grinned sheepishly up at her, "Well, we were so close... I didn't want to stop to eat."

Faith chuckled at her niece, "You can get some food now then."

Lian and Faith helped put the horses in the stables before going to the dining hall.  The three men who had traveled with Lian supped with her and Faith as well.  Afterwards, they declined the offer for tea, asking instead to be led to their rooms, for they were exhausted after such a long ride.  

The two women, who were still bursting with energy, excused them and went to the Hall of Fire.  It was not quite so grand as it had been in the days of Elrond's abode there, but the hall still retained most of its majesty and splendor of earlier days.  

Lian fell comfortably into a chair, closing her eyes for a moment, listening to a single elven voice as it sung a tale of the Eldar days, and was joined by other voices, just as fair.  She almost drifted off to sleep, she was so peaceful and warm, when a voice broke her revere.  

"Lian," she looked up as Faith addressed her, concern in her eyes, "please tell me what wrong.  I know something's bothering you.  You can tell me, you know that."  Lian began a furious battle on whether or not she should confide in her aunt.  She wanted to, she really did, but she knew that if she confessed the dreams, Faith would make her do something about them.  Some of her worries must have shown up on her face as she thought for Faith suddenly spoke again.

"Lian, I know that this is about Galen," the mortal winced at the name, "and it has to stop.  You have two choices.  One, is that tomorrow, you will go with me peacefully and together we will travel to Mirkwood and sort all this out."

Lian looked up at her, "and the second option?" she asked meekly.

Faith grinned, "the second option is that I drag you kicking and screaming to Mirkwood where we will sort this all out."

*****************************************************************************

im sorry that this is such a short first chapter.... but I really wanted to post this today... and that seemed like a good ending point.  Now, do not expect another chapter soon.  I dont think Im going to start writing the next one until (heh heh heh!  bribery!) i get ten reviews!!  tee hee!  i luv reviews and until i have 10 for this one, i wont start the next chapter.  okie dokie?

oh, if u wouldn't mind... ive also got two (well, three, co of the first Lian one) other fics, The Prince of Gondor (about Lian's big bro, Eldarion) and Harry Potter and the Fire Hawk (which is, obviously, a HP fic.)  both are seriously lacking reviews and it would be much appreciated if u would please check them out!

also, read And the Road Holds No Answers, by faithfulbeyondfear, because it tells the story of Lian's aunt, Faith.  it also explains some of the parts in this story and the first Lian.  (and if u go to may faves list... there are some other, really awesome fics listed)

alright, thanks for reading this, once again, sorry it was short, but i have a feeling that Lani will lock me in her closet if i didnt post it!  (once again, A.T.R.H.N.A. will explain that comment)

if u wouldnt mind (and if u want me to continue) i would luv reviews.  crit is always welcomed with open arms, specially grammar and spelling stuff.  im horrible with all that, so your corrections are appreciated!!!

thank u!!!

luv,

hollie


	2. A Quick Message From Hollie

Okay, this is just a quick note for all the people who have been begging me to write the second chapter.  I've gotten a bit caught up with my Harry potter story, but I have started writing he second chapter.  It might take a while tho, because I have missed several days of school due to a nasty case of the flu, and the makeup work is an enormous heap.  

I should be done it in a couple of days, provided that I can finish the work quickly enough.  I'd say the next chapter should be up by the weekend at latest.... perhaps sooner if inspiration would just strike me already!  I can tell you this though... I've added some new characters!  One character is a particular fave of mine... and he was originally, had I stuck to my plans, Lian's love interest.  Then I though up Galen, and changed everything.  Who knows what will happen in the second part of the tale tho... *evil grin*

Well, hope this little bit of information leaves you with something to think about.

luv,

hollie

ps.  thanks bunches to all the reviewers... I luv ya all!!!!!


	3. An Unnerving Ride

okay, I'm sorry that this has taken me so long, but I got a little wrapped up with my other fic, the Fire Hawk one.  I luv that one, its lotsa fun to write.  oops, I'm getting off-track!  sorries!  well, thanks bunches to my reviewers, the input was greatly appreciated!  

I think some parts of this fic might be a bit boring to some of you... I dunno.  But most of it is important stuff... might not seem so now, but it will be eventually... *g*  sorry that it's short.... I didn't have much time to nite. 

Disclaimer: okay, well, at the moment, I dont own this stuff.  Lian is my OC, Faith is Lani's, and everyone else *mutters darkly* still belongs to him. *jerks thumb at tolkien, who is coloring in a Disney coloring book with a pink marker*  why he gets it all is beyond me, but there ya go.  life ain't fair I tell ya.  oh, Hoshi, Anto, Anil, Magen, Alian and the Gondor guards are mine, but I can't take the credit for some of the names.  Hoshi was a name devised by the oh so clever Tamora Pierce.  *shoots smile at Pierce, who smiles for the credit* *john sits in background, muttering darkly* "suck up" *hollie glares at tolkien* can it wise guy.  oh, and the character of Anto was co-created with my dear (slightly insane) friend kristen, for a "movie" we were trying to write... it never went anywhere, but I luv his character so much, I decided to put him in this.  happy reading!

            ******************************************************************************

Lian: Part Two

by Hollie

            "Lian, what is taking you so long?" Faith, the ruler of the elf haven Rivendell, peered around the silver birch door into the guest room that her niece was staying in.  Lian, a young mortal woman, was pacing back and forth in the wide room, occasionally removing or adding things to a bag on the large bed that was nestled against the wall.

            "Lian?" Faith tried again, a bit concerned.  The girl didn't seem to hear her though, as she continued to pace and pack without looking up.

            "Lian!"  The yell broke her thoughtful trance.

            "Faith, oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there.  Well, I was just packing for the... trip," she paused, looking up at her aunt anxiously, "Are you sure about this?  It's such a long trip, we really don't have to do this."  Faith entered the room, sat on the bed and patted the section of mattress by her side.  Lian obeyed the unspoken request and sat down.

            "I know that you're nervous, and I don't blame you one bit.  But you know as well as I do that we have to go.  Besides, I haven't been to Mirkwood in ages, and I would love to see my dear friend Legolas again."  She gave Lian a reassuring smile, "it will be fine."

            "Lady Faith, are you sure this is the right way?"

            "Of course I'm sure," Faith replied to the guard, leading the small group of travelers on.  _"Uh oh... I don't remember this place." _They had come to a crossroad on the journey to Mirkwood Forest, and Faith, who was leading the group, hastily chose a path.  "It's this way," she told the others, starting down the left path.

            Lian rode up on her cinnamon-brown mare Hoshi, to speak with Faith.

            "Are you sure about this?"

            "By the Valar!  I am positive, you and Galen need to talk about this and if you won't..."

            "No, I mean are you positive that this is the right road."

            "Oh," Faith's cheeks reddened slightly.  "Honestly child, do you think that I would choose the wrong path?  Of course not.  I know exactly where I am leading us."  Confidence was in her voice, but not in her eyes.  Shaking her head, Lian fell back in the group to talk with some of the elven guards who had come along with the two women, in case they ran into danger.  Both had protested, saying that they could handle themselves, but the men had insisted, and Faith knew that it would have been fruitless to argue.  

            "So this is correct?" a tall, dark haired elf, Anto, asked Lian.

            "That is what she says, but something doesn't feel right.  I cannot place it, but there's definitely something."

            "I feel it too."  Anto looked at her, smiling.  "You have keen senses Lian.  Like you mother."  Lian smiled in return.  Being compared to Arwen Undomiel, Evenstar of the elves, her mother, was a great compliment indeed.  Arwen had lived in Rivendell and the now almost deserted Lothlorien until she had met and fallen in love with Aragorn, Lian's father.  They were an ideal pair, the elven princess and the heir to the throne of men.  

            "How has she been?" 

            "Who?" Lian had drifted once again into her own thoughts, oblivious to the rest of the world.

            "Your mother, Arwen.  She was greatly missed in Rivendell after she left."

            "Oh, mother, right.  She's well, and quite happy it seems.  She wanted to come with me, to visit Faith and her old home, but she said that she wasn't feeling quite up to it."

            "Well, it is October, that's understandable."

            "Beg pardon?"

            Anto suddenly looked uncomfortable, as if he realized that he had said something he shouldn't have.  "Nothing, forget I mentioned anything."  He started to ride ahead with the others, but Lian reached over and grabbed his arm.

            "What happened Anto," she said calmly but forcefully.  He looked around, as if he expected someone to be listening.

            "It's none of my business about the Battle by the Fords, but I'm surprised that you haven't been told.  Still, it's not my place to divulge that, I'm sure that your parents had a reason for keeping it secret."  Removing his arm from Lian's grip, Anto moved up by some of the other guards, taking care to avoid Lian.  

            Lian sat upon Hoshi; the clever horse following the others without the direction of her momentarily distracted master.

            _"What on earth was Anto talking about?"_ she wondered, _"and why was he being so secretive?  Infuriating elf."_  She looked around at the people in front of her.  There was Faith, in the lead as always.  Behind her, Anto, his brother Anil, one of Faith's guard-friends Magen and the three men who had come with Lian on her journey to Rivendell.  _"If I commanded one of Gondor's guards to tell me the truth, they would.  These elves though, they're so close, never revealing anything unless they have a mind to.  Infuriating, absolutely infuriating!"  _

She pounded a fist on one of her knees, frightening Hoshi.  The horse gave a start, neighing loudly, alarming the other horses that were already on edge from the eerie, dank forest they were traveling through.  Faith's horse, Hope, reared, as did some of the others.  The horse Anto rode upon went back so far, that the elf was thrown from her back.  He just barely missed being trampled by one of the Gondorian horses, who was in a state of utter panic, racing around like mad.

Lian led Hoshi, who had calmed down very quickly, closer to the hysteria, and lowered her hand to Anto, offering him a seat upon Hoshi.  He gladly accepted, relieved to be out of squashing range of the panic stricken animals.  

Faith, Anil and Magen, who had just barely managed to stay on their mounts, were busy trying to control the other horses.  They began whispering to the creatures in elvish, which worked on all but the one horse of Gondor.  She was still careening out of control, giving her poor rider and those lying on the ground, quite a scare.  Lian was just about to dismount, to try to speak with the horse of her own lands **(A/N**: I know that the Gondorians weren't horse raising people, but I'm making it so that when Aragorn and Arwen took up the rule of the country, some people raised horses, and they were used in some patrols or for just riding around, k?**) **when she felt Hoshi stiffen underneath her.  The horse began to sniff about wildly, backing up ever so slowly.

"What's wrong," Anto whispered in Lian's ear.  She brushed a stray strand of long dark hair from her face, confused.

"I don't know," she whispered back, "but whatever it is, it's not good."  She gave a slight shiver as she felt a sudden, cold breeze.  It was as if she could see the temperature drop around them as an ominous mist set around them.

"There is evil in this forest, I can feel it," Anto whispered to her again_.  "He has such a kind voice," _Lian thought, _"wait a moment, where the Valar did that come from?" _ She shook involuntarily, utterly confused about everything.  Anto, sitting so close behind her, noticed her movement.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"Fine, fine.  Just a bit uncomfortable in this place."  She led Hoshi closer to Anto's steed, Alian.  He dismounted the nervous mare, walking towards his own black mount.  He turned back to Lian, brown eyes sparkling as he bowed low.

"Thank you for the ride, milady."  Lian giggled in spite of herself, he was acting so goofy.

_"What am I doing?"_  Lian had never been a girl to giggle.  She laughed from time to time, of course, but she never giggled.  Giggly girls had always annoyed her, the ones who traveled around in small groups, giggling whenever they even got close to a man.  So why was she, a more serious, non-giggly girl, suddenly giggling as an elf she hardly knew bowed to her?  It made no sense. _"But then again, so few things do make sense to me these days."_  She shrugged it off, returning her thoughts to the present, unnerving situation of the horses' discomfort.  

Lian was just about to lead Hoshi up to the front to speak with Faith, when suddenly out of nowhere, an arrow whizzed out, grazing Lian's left forearm.  Her spine stiffened as she felt hot blood start to trickle down her arm.  She had just enough time to yell, "we're being attacked!" when her world went black.

******************************************************************************

you know, I've realized something.... Tiff, u have been absolutely correct from the start.... I do luv cliffhangers!  I've enjoyed writing this chapter more then I had expected to... and, as usual, I have totally changed my plot around.  I do that so much.... but it's kinda fun!

well, once again, thanks for the reviews.... I'd luv more.  I'm now gonna go back to my HP fic for a while.... but if I get a bunch more reviews on this chapter, I promise I'll come back sooner.

how do you guys like what I'm doing in this chapter?  I'm not quite sure of my feelings for it yet.... but y'all know I luv input!  

luv always,

hollie

ps.  okay Lani, I updated... now it's your turn!!  I want chapter 19 pronto!!!


	4. Another Message From Hollie

okay.... I just have one quick announcement; it will only take a moment of your time.

Lately I have become almost 100% wrapped up in my fan fiction... good for the stories, but not so good for grades, chores, other responsibilities, etc.  I've decided that I need to end this little obsession before it escalates into a big problem.  So, I have decided that I am going to go one month with absolutely **no** fan fiction.  *eerie music plays in background*  This includes writing it and reading stories.  I'm really sorry, but I've got to.  Please, I hope that you all understand.  I will be returning to ff.n on November 10th.... but don't expect any new chapters posted that day!  I will try to review some stories though, because I know that the lack of some of the fanfics I'm reading now is gonna drive me crazy!  

luv always,

hollie


	5. The Aftermath

I'm soooooooooooo sorry that this chapter has taken so long for me to get out..... but it's here finally!

Disclaimer: Don't own this stuff.

            ***********************************************************************

Lian: Part Two

by Hollie

            Lian was roused by the prickling scent of burning timber.  Her bleary eyes looked around her and with relief, spotted her traveling companions sitting around a blazing campfire.  Two of the Gondorian guards cooked food over the glowing embers, the third tending a bandaged leg.  Anto nursed several cuts and bruises that riddled his fair skin, but how it was that he came upon injury Lian could not recall.  The last thing she could remember was asking Faith if they were going the right way... Faith!  Where was she!?

            Lian jolted upright, looking frantically for her aunt.  She let out a sigh of relief as her eyes finally caught the elf, who stood in the shadows of a large elm, conversing with Anto's brother Anil.  

            Her aunt looked slightly shaken, but terribly furious.  Her eyes kindled with a fire visible even at a distance and her body seemed to radiate fury.

            _"What has Anil done?"_ Lian wondered.

            She laid herself down gingerly down on the makeshift bed of grasses and leaves someone had prepared for her.  She turned to lie on her left side, and was surprised when a searing pain shot through her arm.

            Lian let out a cry mingled with pain and shock and turned her head, finally noticing the cream colored bandage that wrapped her forearm.  A small patch of crimson on the cloth alerted her that she too had sustained some sort of injury, but how?

            Gentle hands began to unravel her bandage, and she looked up to see the hands' owner.

            "What happened?" she whispered feebly to Anto as he removed the cloth.  She gasped as she saw a long cut on her arm, still trickling maroon liquid.  He looked curiously at her.  

            "You don't remember?"  As she shook her head, he continued.  "We were attacked by... something.  Men, I think, but they were strangely clad.  They looked to be Southrons, but what business they had this far north is beyond me.  And why they would attack us, especially since they tread on the soil of our people, and not vice-versa, is yet another mystery."  Lian blinked several times.

            "Everyone is alright?  No one was seriously hurt, were they?"

            "We're all in fine health.  You seemed to take the worst of it.  You were struck by an arrow," he pointed to the long, thin cut on her arm, "but luckily it just grazed your arm.  We though for a while that the arrows might have been poisoned, since you passed into unconsciousness."  Lian ducked her head to hide the blush that formed.  She was beginning to remember what had happened, and the fact that she had fainted from a tiny scratch deeply embarrassed her.  Anto, however, didn't notice, or if he did, he said naught.

            "Luckily, they didn't seem to have any poisoned weapons.  We took care of several of them, but our weapons were few.  Luckily, the fury of the elven princess is worth the skills of a large fleet of men."  He grinned, motioning to Faith, who was still fuming.  "She managed to scare most of them off."  He let out a long, low whistle; "I'd hate to be on the other side, fighting against her."

            Lian laughed weakly, her throat dry and scratchy.

            "Here," Anto lifted a small canteen to her lips, and she drank greedily.  A sweet liquid trickled down her throat, soothing it immensely.  

            "That's delicious," she whispered, "what is it?"

            Anto smiled, "it's an elven drink, called _kaalin_.  It has wonderful healing powers, you should begin to feel better almost immediately."  He was right, she could practically feel her body healing.  The cut on her arm ceased to bleed, although it still gleamed red and was sore to the touch.  

            "Faith's terribly upset," Lian commented, looking upon her aunt.

            "She's terribly upset that we were taken by surprise.  We did not sense the onslaught, yet the animals did."  A puzzled look spread across Lian's face.  

            "But we all felt something... A warning in our hearts, remember?"

            "Yes, but when the enemy attacked, we had not had the slightest warning otherwise.  We didn't hear or see them coming."

            "Well, that's perfectly understandable.  The horses, they were startled, remember?"  She thought hard, trying to remember.  "Alian threw you off, right, and it took forever to calm all the horses down, and then... and then I got shot."  She shuddered as memory flooded back, including the pain and shock from her first real brush with danger.  "These woods are so dense," she continued, "and everyone was busy, of course we didn't see or hear them coming."

            "I know, and those were the points your guards brought up too, when we spoke earlier.  Very sensible people, you folk of Gondor," he said, a slight twinkle in his eye.  "But Faith, and myself as well, we feel that something deeper is going on.  I can't explain it to you, but it's as if a giant tide of events is slowly growing, and is almost ready to come crashing down upon Middle-Earth."

            Lian nodded slowly, even though she didn't really understand.  She wanted it to seem like she did, however, and it was slightly startling to realize that she wanted to impress the dashing elf.  

            _"By the Valar," _she thought, _"what is wrong with me?  I flit my affections from one to another without batting an eye!"  _She sighed and shook her head, a sign Anto took to mean that she was in need of rest.

            "Get some sleep, one of us will come and wake you later," he said, in what was meant as a kind voice.

            "I don't need anymore rest," Lian replied tartly, misinterpreting his tone.  He shook his head, "all the women in your family are the same... stubborn."  Lian made a slight pout, and he reached over and tousled her hair.  She sat in silence for a moment, thinking and stifling a yawn.  

            "Anto?"

            "Yes?"

            "Have you ever been to Mirkwood forest?"

            "Yes, although it's been nigh over a year since I last set foot there."

            "Oh.  What's it like?"

            She sat and listened as he described the land, the people, the customs, everything he knew about the forest.  She already knew much; having had it all explained the previous year by Galen, and his father, who was Legolas, King of Mirkwood Forest.  She desired to hear it again, however, from one who had not been born and raised in the ancient wood.  She was curious to know if the realm really was as beautifully mysterious as Galen and Legolas had said, and it was a great thrill to hear and elf of Rivendell describe it with as much enthusiasm.  

            "...and the Royal family is made up of the most noble and fair elves you could meet."

            "I know," Lian whispered dreamily.

            "You have met them?"

            "More than met them," a new voice interjected.  Faith , it seemed, had calmed down considerably and had come to join in the conversation.  Anto now directed his gaze at the she-elf.

            "He proposed to her, the Prince, I mean," Faith continued, "but she got cold feet and said 'no' so now we're headed there to patch things up."  Lian blushed deeply, embarrassed at hearing her aunt speak her troubles so plainly, especially to Anto.  He listened with disbelief etched on his face as Faith told him the tale of the elf and the mortal, telling him about the banquet, Lian's original engagement to the Prince of Rohan and all the troubles that had ensued.  

            After a while, Lian laid herself back down on the makeshift bed, hoping that maybe if she went to sleep, she would wake to find that all the days events had merely been a dream....

                        **********************************************************

Short, I know, but I'm almost out of time for writing tonight.  I have a couple thank you's....

Frogcatcher98- Wow!  I'm flattered!!!  I hope that this chapter was to your satisfaction!

QuietOne- Hey! Soooooo glad that you liked this!  Hey, Thanks for your review of my new ficlet, I was reading it and cracking up soooooooooooooooooooo hard I though I was gonna pee my pants!!!  I think your review was funnier than my story!!!  

Tiff- It's taken me forever, but finally, I have the new chapter that I've been promising!  So sorry to have kept you waiting so long... I keep on meaning to write, but then I loose track of time and such... *sighs*  but here's you name again!  I luv writing thank you's to you, you have just been such a huge supporter of my fics, I appreciate it immensely!!!!!  Hmm... you're right, she does have a thing for elves. (this might sound stupid, but I hadn't even noticed that I'd done that!)

Lani- YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm officially dedicating this chapter to you cos I'm so happy that you've returned!!!  And I can't wait for chapter 20... I know that it will be spectacular!

Lady Alarien- Hey, thanks!  I'm thrilled that you like this fic!  Thanks for the reviews!!!!

Dwen- Thanks for the review!  Yeah, I don't post my e-mail cos it's stupid.  The blasted thing doesn't like to send or recieve e-mail..... *growls at evil e-mail* hopefully, I'll be able to get a working one someday... I luved the update on EE, I hope you post more soon!  Thanks again Dwen!

Nariko-  oh, thank you Nariko!  You're just too sweet!  As for Lian and Galen together... we'll just have to see! *g* don't worry, they will be arriving in Mirkwood soon, where the two will be reunited.... or will they?  *dun dun dun!*  Thank you for all the encouragment!!! 

hmm... I think that's it.  I hope I haven't forgotten anyone, a thousand apologies if I have!

hope that you guys liked this chapter!!!

luv always,

hollie


	6. Musings and Madness

Oh man, I never expected it to take me this long to get this written!  Aargh.... if any other author wants some advice from me, here it is; Never, /ever!/ try and write four fics at once!  Not only does it make updating hectic, but you wind up with headaches and writer's block... not fun!  I love writing all these fics, but I'm driving myself mad trying to do way too many things at once.  To quote Bilbo, "I feel thin, sort of stretched, like butter, scrapped over too much bread."  Oi.  And in my spare time, I've started working on two more stories... one a piece of original fiction, the other a HP songfic.  I know, I know, I'm being very stupid trying to do too many things, but that's me... I write what I feel like writing no matter how complicated I'm making my life.

Anyways, I'm sure that was all more info that you all really cared about, so I'll delay no further.  Here it is, chapter 6 of Lian: Part Two-----

Disclaimer: I don't own them... they own me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lian: Part Two

By Hollie

            The days that followed the unexpected attack were long and uneventful.  Mainly, the company rode in silence, with Faith and the other Rivendell elves listening intently for any sound of movement other than their own, and Lian and the Gondorian guards staring off into the distance sleepily.  The farther they went into the forest, the deeper and darker it got.

            Lian had also realized that the distance between Rivendell and Mirkwood was much greater than she had originally expected.  On the maps her father had in his study, they hadn't looked that distant from one another, but here they were, still riding towards it weeks and weeks after their departure from Rivendell!  

            _"It must have been awful for Galen, traveling all the way from Mirkwood to Gondor.  But then, he got to ride in that fancy carriage, and these elves… long distances don't seem to affect them like they do mortals.  Probably because their measure of time is so different than ours.  I wonder what it would be like to live forever?"_  Lian began to drift off once again, her musings filling her head.  It was very lucky that Hoshi was such a clever horse and did not need direction from her master, for otherwise things could have become very problematic.  

            Several paces behind Lian, another was lost in thought.  Anto, with a dreamy, far-away expression across his face, was paying little attention to his surroundings.  Instead, he was thinking of Her, the one he had come to love.

            _"So beautiful, and strong too!  Such a rare combination in a female!  But then, 'tis hardly surprising, given her heritage.  She is without a doubt the most breathtaking creature that walks Middle-Earth!  But how can I express my affection and adoration?  No doubt such an amazing woman would reject me.  And if her heart belongs to another… Clearly I have set my sights too far above me.  Alas for me, for if she is not mine, I shall have none."_  

Anto closed his eyes, lamenting for the love that was unobtainable.  He spent the rest of the afternoon trying not to think of her, but finding it impossible.  When the party made camp that night, he sat away from the rest of the group, slightly outside the circle of light the campfire gave off.  

Faith, who had known the young elf for many years, noticed the change in his behavior.  Normally, Anto loved to be surrounded with companions, singing and laughing and talking into all hours of the night.  It was most unlike him to separate himself.

Her curiosity getting the better of her, Faith got up from her seat on an old, fallen tree trunk and walked over to where Anto sat, shrouded in darkness.

So deep in thought was he, that not until Faith made a slight noise clearing her throat did he notice that she had come over and was sitting across from him.  He gave her a nod and a thin smile, but nothing more.

Faith was utterly perplexed now; Anto _always_ had something to say, no matter what the situation.  She realized that something must be deeply troubling him, and that she would probably have a lot of coaxing to do to get it out of him.

"Nice night, is it not?" she asked casually.

"Hm?  Oh, yes, it 'tis.  Very nice."  With that, he lapsed back into silence.

Faith's brows furrowed and she pursed her lips.  Why was he being so close?  What could possibly be wrong?

"Is everything well, with you?" she asked, trying once again to procure the problem from him.

"Oh, yes, I'm well.  And you?  Good, good."  Anto didn't even seem to realize that Faith had not answered his question; he just continued as if she had.  "That's well, such a journey can oft tire even the strongest.  Not that you are unaccustomed to long rides and much toil, eh?  But, even still…" he carried on in such a manner for quite some time, having a conversation with Faith, but not really with her.  Her spoke at her, but not truly to her, and it was rather unnerving.  

"Anto?" Faith tried.  He continued talking, as though he had not heard her.

Again, "Anto?"  No reply.

"Anto!"

He looked curiously at her, his long chatter finally ceasing.  "Yes?" was his confused response.

"What is wrong?  You are acting like… Well, I know not, but you are not yourself!"

"I…" his voice faltered and broke.  He took a moment to collect himself, then, "I think that you have let your imagination go astray.  I would appreciate it if you would let me in peace now please, Highness." He added, his face darkening.

His last words stung Faith right at the heart; he never called her 'Highness.'  Getting to her feet, she cast him one last irritated glare, then returned to the company of those that were not so moody.

During Faith's attempted conversation with Anto, Lian had been having a much more successful one with Anto's younger brother, Anil.  

Anil resembled his brother greatly.  He had the same dark, almost black hair, though his was long, tied back with two thin braids in elf-fashion, whereas his brother kept his hair much shorter, framing his face.  The brothers shared the same eyes; both pair an astounding brown color, always sprinkled with concern and compassion.  Anil's eyes were more powerful than his brother's however, and he radiated strength and vigor.  Anil was an elf at home in warfare and battle; Anto was a dreamer and had a more poetic soul, and though he was also a hearty fighter, he was more apt to sing than to loose a bow, whist his brother was the complete opposite.  

Lian had been sitting on the old tree trunk, the same one, you will remember, that Faith had also been seated on.  Anil, sprawled on the ground besides the tiny fire, had unsheathed his sword and had set about polishing the blade.  

Lian's eyes had been instantly drawn to the long, curved piece of metal.  Designs like thin leaves crept up the blade, intertwining and forming intricate patters all the way up to it's pointed tip.  Lian was amazed that so much beauty could be found in a single object, especially a weapon.  Anil noticed her stare and a smile played across his lips.

"Like it?" he asked, brandishing the sword with both of his hands, and angling it so the firelight played across it.

"Mmm," she murmured, her eyes still transfixed.

"It was made by my father, almost two thousand years hence.  Beautiful, no?"

"Yes.  The designs are amazing."

Anil's smile broadened and he gazed lovingly at his prize weapon; he always loved it whenever his father's craftsmanship was complimented.

"So, your father made swords?" Lian asked.

"No, only this one.  Most oft he trained young elflings, taught them how to fight and shoot.  I miss him deeply."  Anil's eyes clouded over and his countenance became troubled.

"Did he go West?  Into the Undying Lands?" Lian's voice was soft, almost timid.  She was uncertain as to what kind of response she would get.

"No," was Anil's whispered reply, "he was in the Great Battle, the one between men and elves and Sauron and his minions.  He never returned, and I know naught of him since."

"Oh," Lian lapsed into silence, unsure of what to say.

It was at that moment that Faith returned.  She was, to say the least, grumpier than she had been when she had left.  

"Is all well?" Lian asked her favorite aunt.

"No, all is not well," Faith replied huffily.  Lian was taken slightly aback at Faith's tone.

"What is wrong?"

"That's just it!" Faith's voice the loudest whisper she could make it and still have it be a whisper.  She glared back at Anto, who was still sitting by himself, shrouded with darkness.  "He refuses to tell me what troubles him, the infuriating elf!"

Lian followed her aunt's gaze and stared at Anto, who did indeed look troubled.  She wondered if his want of solitude had any connection to what he had spoken to her of earlier in the week, the 'great tide of events that were slowly building to encompass Middle-Earth' or however he'd said it.  _"Perhaps,"_ she thought, "he just needs some space to try and piece things together… Maybe."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Someone's looking sullen to-day," Faith commented as she rode up next to Lian.  Astride her favorite mount, Hoshi, Lian's normally bronze skin looked pale, and her hands kept slipping off the mare's reins, no doubt due to severe perspiration.  Lian's face was set, grim and determined, her small lips forming a straight line and her dark brows furrowed.  She kept her gray eyes staring directly ahead of her, practically glaring at the road, as if it had done something to offend her.

She didn't even seem to heed Faith's comment, though if she did, she gave no response.  

_"Crazy,"_ Faith thought darkly.  _"They've all gone crazy.  First Galen's acting like a loon, now Lian's all troubled… next thing I know, Anil will be singing and prancing about like a fool and Magen will refuse to speak with me!  Honestly, have they all gone starkers, or is this 'Drive-Faith-Crazy' week?"_

Lian had not been ignoring Faith.  In truth, she hadn't even heard her.  A mixture of fear and apprehension currently possessed her whole being.  She was terrified, right down to the innermost portion of her heart.  They party was drawing close on the great realm; they would arrive in Mirkwood by the end of the week, meaning that the reunion Lian had been craving and dreading was drawing nigh at a pace that was far too rapid for her liking.  

She licked her dry, chapped lips, trying to moisten them.  She took a deep, shuddering breath, then returned her focus to the road ahead of her.

"If you search for answers in the ground, I must say, I highly doubt you will find them."  Lian finally broke out of her revere, turning to look at her aunt, whose annoyance had changed to solemn remembrance.  "For the road holds no answers," she continued, whispering her words more to herself than to her niece.  

Lian looked curiously at Faith, who smiled sadly, then let her mount, Hope, fall behind to ride with the others.  Lian sighed deeply, her mind a mess.  She was so confused about everything; she'd never known life could be so complicated.  

_"It has it's good parts, of that I am sure, but sometimes, the bad casts terrible shadows over the good, and it becomes harder and harder to see.  I wonder if this was what it was like in the battle with Sauron."_  She thought about that, and her mind began to wander down through the many paths of memory.  A smile played across her lips as her brain recounted the heroic deeds of her father; how he had saved the men at the Battle of the Pelannor Fields with his army of ghosts.  A shiver ran up her spine, and she was filled with desire to have been there, to have watched proudly as Aragorn came over the crest of the hill, his banner flying high in the breeze, and striking fear into his enemies' hearts.  

She had often wished that she was as brave as her family.  Her father had done great deeds, too many to recount here, her mother as well.  Her brother was brave and wise, and her sister noble-hearted and caring.  Her aunt was probably the fiercest she-elf warrior that ever lived, whilst her grandfather had been Elrond Halfelven, ruler of Rivendell, bearer of one of the Three Rings, not to mention the fact that Lian's other ancestors had been incredibly powerful, strong and brave, both on her mortal side and her elven lineage.  She couldn't help but feel small and unimportant against such amazing men and elves.  

_"I don't suppose I'll ever do something important,"_ she thought sadly.

Little did she know…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm sorry… you all have been waiting patiently for so long, and when I finally update, it's this little piece of garbage.  Next chapter will be much better though, I PROMISE!  The gang finally reaches Mirkwood!!!

I've got lots of thank you's to take care of, but right now, I don't have the time or energy to do individual messages.  I'm really sorry!  But anyways, huge thanks to:  Lani(so glad ur back!), Sarai-IceElf, frogcatcher98, Xenafan1983, blah, a person, Lady of None, Dwen, Nariko, Tiff(who I haven't heard from in a while… *sniff*) and lastly, to Quiet One!

I luv ya all, and I am SOSO appreciative of all your kind words and helpful remarks… you guys totally rule!!!

Oh, a quick message for Lani--- How was that portrayal of Faith?  Am I going too far off, having her do things she wouldn't, or having thoughts she wouldn't?  Please let me know, I in no way want to destroy the lovely character you created!  Oh, and you were 100% accurate about the blabbing thing… that was my reasoning behind it!  

I think that's pretty much it… THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS!!!! MY THANKS FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

luv always,

hollie


	7. The Findings In the Forest

*le sigh*  I'm so sorry.  I honestly didn't mean for it to go this long with out me updating... things just are busy right now for me.  I really did mean to update this a while ago, I just never got the time.  I'm so sorry guys!

Disclaimer:  I own, like, nothing.  The plot is mine, though it's not the most original thing in the world, not yet, anyhow.  I'm trying to spice it up a bit, remove it from the blasé path it currently walks, change it to make it less predictable.  We shall see if I succeed.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lian: Part Two

By Hollie

            "How far are we from the borders?" Anil asked, bringing his mount up near the front, where Faith and Lian rode.

            Faith wrinkled her nose, thinking.  "A few hours, I assume.  We're very close to the Gates now, I daresay we'll arrive ere the sun sets."  

            Next to Faith, Lian gulped.  Neither her aunt nor Anil noticed, a thing she was thankful for.  The last thing she needed was for people to start reassuring her that everything would turn out to be fine.  She knew all too well that she would be lucky if Galen even wanted to speak to her.  With a sniff and a deep sigh she recalled the very last time she had seen the Prince of the Woodland realm.

            _"Lian!"__  Arwen Undomiel's voice carried down the hallway, drifting in through the open door near the end of the corridor.  Lian rushed out at her mother's call, moving a slight too fast to be dignified for a princess.  Her long dark hair flowed untidily down her back, a circlet of entwined silver resting lopsided atop the black locks.    She stumbled a little, her __midnight__ skirts tripping her up as she ran, slippered feet trying to keep their balance on the stone of the floor.  _

_            She skidded to a halt where Arwen, elegant and regal in a long white gown, waited for her._

_            "They have not yet left, have they?" she asked frantically.  Arwen placed a calming hand on her daughter's shoulder, the other gently adjusting the circlet oh Lian's head._

_         "They await us in the courtyard for final farewells.  But Lian, you should—" _

_            Whatever it was that Arwen thought Lian should do was lost as the young girl swept past her mother, flying down the marble steps two at a time.  Nimbly she darted around servants and others that worked in the Citadel, picking up her long skirts as she ran.  In no time at all, she was at the front entryway, pushing her way through the grand doors, then through the crowd outside them.  _

_            Not for the first time did she sorely regret her height, or lack thereof.  She could barely see to the shoulders of most of the people, making it doubly difficult to locate her quarry.  Finally, she was able to free herself from the crowd, running to stand before the farewell party.  _

_            Almost breathless, she halted besides her father, whose splendor was beyond the words of mortal men.  He looked down in surprise at the youngest of his children, as she brushed matted strands of hair from her face and readjusted the silver diadem.  Her cheeks were pink, a shade that deepened as her eyes met those staring down at her._

_            "I apologize for my lateness," she muttered, staring down at her feet.  The figure standing across from her laughed jovially.  She looked up at Legolas, the King of Mirkwood._

_            "Do not fret, daughter of Gondor.  Your arrival 'tis better late than not at all."  She managed a weak smile, and shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to another.  She both liked and admired the elf, but now there was awkwardness between them.  Undoubtedly it was due to her refusal of Galen's marriage proposal.  _

_            Galen._

_            Lian scanned the faces around her, looking for the fair prince.  She spotted his face, half hidden behind his parents.  He shifted as she looked at him, and with a grievous heart Lian realized that he was moving himself so that she couldn't see him.  Either his grief was too much or he was filled with anger at the prospect of looking at her, and to Lian, the latter was much more likely.  _

_            "He must hate me," misery grew in her heart.  "Not that I can blame him," she added.  "I think that I'd hate me as well.  As a matter of fact, I think that I _do_ hate myself."  Tears welled up in her eyes but she forced them back.  Instead she focused her attention on her father, who was speaking to Legolas._

_            "Farewell my friend, farewell.  Your presence has brought much grace to the festivities and the," Aragorn paused, choosing his words carefully, "ah, many events that we have been witness to."  _

_            "Let us hope that we never go as long without correspondence as we have in recent years," was the elf's reply.  The two kings grasped forearms and clapped each other on the back.  Miriel and Arwen, who had had somehow managed to reach the group only moments behind her daughter, yet showed no signs of having been rushed, hugged like sisters, tears shining in each of their eyes.  _

_            "Return soon Miriel.  Always are you welcome here."  The other elf maiden tossed back her shimmering hair and smiled.  _

_            "Namaarie Arwen.  Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' __malta__.*"_

_            "Lissen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva.**"  The two women hugged once more, than continued goodbyes with the others._

_            "Arwen," Lian watched as Legolas touched his fingers to her mother's cheek.  "Oio naa elealla a lasse'.***"  Arwen smiled, as did the king.  _

_            "Diola lle, mellonamin. Namaarie.****"  _

_            As Lian watched the adults, she rued the fact that she had only a limited knowledge of elvish.  She knew that 'namaarie' meant 'goodbye', and that 'mellonamin' was the famaliar term for 'my friend', but not too much more than that.  "Why did I never pay attention when mother taught us elvish?" she scolded herself._

_ Tentatively, she glanced over at Galen again.  He was standing off to the side, clearly avoiding her.  She took a step towards him, smiling nervously._

_            "Well, I suppose this is goodbye," she said, each syllable taking more and more effort to pronounce.  Galen turned, finally meeting her eyes.  When he did, she immediately wished he hadn't.  _

_            Anger she had expected to find in his eyes, hatred, possibly grief or despair, but she found none.  There was absolutely no emotion whatsoever in his features.  It was like his soul had evaporated, leaving behind only the empty shell of a person.  He held her gaze for a moment, then turned to his father._

_            "Ready Galen?" Legolas asked.  Galen nodded once, then turned with out a word and headed for the grand carriage that awaited the elves.  Despite the fact that Arwen stood to one side of her, Aragorn the other, Lian felt horribly alone._

            Lian shivered again, recalling that terrible feeling of complete and utter solitude as it pressed in around her.  Anil noticed and came to ride by her.  

            "What ails you friend?  Does not the cold air suit you?"

            She smiled despite her misery, forcing herself to be cheerful.  

            "Nothing, Anil, nothing, I am fine.  Thank you though, I appreciate your concern."  He gave an odd smile in return, doubt lingering on his face.  Lian flashed what she hoped was a more confident grin than the last had been.  "Really, I am fine."  

            "If you're certain," he said with a shrug, dropping back in line to converse with one of the Gondorian guards.  Anil was immensely fascinated with mortal warfare, and for the past few days he had hounded the guards with innumerable questions.  The three men were equally as intrigued by the elven styles of combat, so it seemed they had found good company.  

            Faith did not let up as easily as Anil had.  She placed one hand on her hip, using the other to stroke her horse's mane.  

            "You know as well as I that you are not fine."  Lian rode with baited breath, waiting for her aunt to reassure her that her fears were off base, that she was just being silly and everything would turn out fine.  But it never came.  Instead, her aunt just gave her a little smile, then turned to watch the path ahead. 

            After a few moments, she spoke again.  "Tis such a funny thing, love.  Don't you think?"  Lian looked curiously at her aunt, who's eyes were suddenly strange; distant and unseeing.  

            "It works in strange ways, oft when it is expected least."  Now Lian was thoroughly confused.  Not by the words themselves, but by the strange way in which they were being spoken.  Faith sounded almost sad, but that just didn't make sense.  As far as Lian knew, her aunt had never been in love.  She had no husband, no children, but yet she spoke as if she had, once upon a time.  But that was impossible.  Lian would have known if she had cousins or an uncle.  

            Then another thought occurred to her, another memory from the year past. 

She had been talking with Eomer, the King of the Riddermark, trying to find out more about her then fiance, Eomer's son Eower. She inquired about his mother, a subject that was clearly painfull for the king to recall. The lady Keladry had died in in a riding accident when Eower had been only a year old. Eomer had done the best he could raising a child on his own, but eventually he had needed to ask the help of his sister, Eowyn.  There were many times, however, that the White Lady had been unable to assist him with the young lad, as her own home was in distant Ithilen, and Eomer had looked to another source of help; aunt Faith.

            That had surprised Lian when he told her of how amazingly helpful Faith had been.  She had a naturally kind personality, yet with a certain unmistakable air about her that he said 'drew people to her; like a magnetic force.'  Lian wondered if perhaps Faith was remembering her life as an almost-mother to the prince.  She knew there was great friendship between her aunt and King Eomer, and perhaps she missed that.  

            _"Maybe," she told herself.  __"Maybe."_

*~*~*~*~*

            The four guards sat in silence, listening intently for any sign of life, besides the normal call of birds and squeaks from the squirrels.  They had been posted here, near the darkest edge of the forest, on specific business; to find the intruders and shoot them down.  For two days they had sat in complete silence, not a single one of them moving a muscle.  All had their bows notched and their swords at their sides, ready to be unsheathed faster than one could blink.  

            Their sharp eyes had long adjusted to the darkness, yet they all longed for the time when the relief group would come and they would be able to return to their homes inside the Great Gates.  

             "The relief group should be arriving any moment now," the captain, a tall, well-built blonde thought.  He closed the lid over his blue eyes for the briefest of seconds, lack of true rest wearing on him.  He was young still, not completely accustomed to all the endless waiting.  

            That second proved to fatal however, because at that instant, an arrow flew from behind a bush, piercing him in the heart.  He crumpled to the ground, eyes open wide in shock and horror.  His men looked down on him for a moment, practically seeing the life seep out of him, before they sprang into action.  

            They fired arrows in rapid succession, aiming at the bush the arrow had come from.  They heard a cry, and saw a shadowy figure fall, dead.  The three remaining guards formed a circle, fresh arrows notched and ready to fly if a new onslaught came.  And come it did.  Arrows suddenly flew at them from all directions, faster and faster.  Within mere moments, all three of the guards had taken deadly hits, and lay lifeless on the forest floor.  

            A strange sound came from behind one of the trees, a cackling sound, almost laughter.  It rang out, disturbingly twisted and full of hate, then disappeared as sudden as it had come.  

*~*~*~*~*

            "Shhh," Faith whispered to Anil and one of the Gondorian guards.  "We have come to the very heart of Mirkwood.  King Legolas has done well in his years of reign of cleansing the forest of evil, but even he could not wholly cure this place.  We must tread carefully, and cautiously.  And," she added as an afterthought, "let's try to not have any more incidents with the horses."  

            Lian shivered, looking around the eerie forest as she rode atop Hoshi.  The two remaining guards that had traveled with her all the way from Gondor flanked each side of her, keeping watch, making sure that the princess was not struck with any more arrows.  

            The princess herself was fascinated.  The forest was so eerie, so old, and if other things hadn't been pressing on her mind, she would have much loved to jump off her horse and go exploring.  Everyone had clearly underestimated this place when they had told her of it.  It was at least ten times more beautiful, more mysterious, more compelling than any had said.  Even the realm's king did not do it justice in Lian's mind.  

            Suddenly, the procession stopped.  They had come to a clearing, yet from Lian's position near the end of the group, she could not see what the cause for halting was.  She craned her neck, spotting Faith up front.  She saw her aunt's back stiffen, then her head lower.  All those in the front followed suit, lowering their heads in what seemed to be prayer.  

            Lian, having no idea what was happening, dismounted and walked towards the front.  She had gone about halfway, when she stopped, almost fainting.  In the centre of the clearing, four bodies were sprawled out on the ground, each with several arrows poking out of their bodies.  Lian fought the urge to wretch as she looked at them; one had an arrow through his heart, another one had them sticking out from the back of his head.  One looked like a human pincushion, his fair body riddled with arrows, and the last... had two arrows, one in his heart, the other through his eye.  

            Lian's stomache heaved, the sight and smell of the decaying corpses making her woozy.  Faith jumped from her mount as she saw her neice and ran over to her.  She swept Lian up in a hug, holding her while the girl sobbed into her shoulder.  Lian had never actually seen a dead person, as a princess she had been sheltered from such things.  Now, to see four of them all piled up...  She cried heavier, her body rocking uncontrolably.  

            "Shhh, shhh," Faith crooned, still holding the sobbing girl.  "Shhh..."

            Meanwhile, Anil and Magen had also dismounted, coming forward to examine the bodies.  They examined the fair-faced beings, immediately recognizing them as their kin.

            "Faith," Magen strode towards her, fighting back his own grief.  "We must move, and move with all the speed we posess.  The arrows that killed these elves, they are the same kind as the ones we were fired upon with."  Faith looked up at his last words, brushing a tear from her own eye.  

            "Come on sweet," she said to Lian, leading her to the front, "you ride with me."  

            Lian gave one last sniff, then shook her head.  "I think I'm all right now, I can ride Hoshi."

            "Are you certain?" Faith asked, concerned.  The girl nodded, and without even being called for Hoshi sprang towards her Mistress, nuzzling her once before she mounted.  Lian hugged her around the neck, then waited for the others to mount their horses.  

            As they rode, going as fast as they dared on the uneven path, Faith looked up to the roof of the forest, where the great canopy of trees blocked most of the sunlight.

            _"Please Valar," she thought, _"let us live through this."__

*~*~*~*~*

            They found another pile of corpses before sunset.  Magen said they looked like they were a relief squad, probably heading towards one of the lookout posts.  Lian didn't even look as they passed, yet she could not escape the now familiar scent of death, though she tried with all her might.  

            Even in the dark they rode, slower than they had in daylight, but still as fast as they could.  They did not stop to make camp, fearing the possibilities that a break could bring.  It was with much relief that they broke out of that accursed forest, finally coming before the Gates of Mirkwood.  Lian let out a sob of relief as she saw the patrols of elves, all alive and well.  One group came up to them, barring their way with arrows and swords.

            "Who are you, and what business do you have here?" one of them, presumably the captain, asked.

            Faith, ever in the lead, spoke first.  "I am Faith, ruler of the Elvenhome Rivendell.  Friend am I to you king, Legolas of Mirkwood.  We have passed through much to stand before his highness, and we request permission to pass."

            "We know you, Faith of Rivendell, and passage you shall have.  But what of your companions, who remain unnamed?"

            Faith smiled slightly in the darkness.  "My companions are Magen of Rivendell, an elf of esteem whose name you undoubtedly know; the brothers Anto and Anil also travel with me, loyal guards from my home.  With us is my niece, Lian of Gondor, the daughter of King Elessar and Queen Undomiel, and three of her personal guards from her realm."

            The captain nodded, though none could really see the motion in the darkness.  "You may pass," he agreed.  "Eron," he called out, and another elf stepped forward.  "Lead out guests inside, and see that they are well cared for.  

            "Yes sir," Eron replied.  "Follow me please."  He was suddenly off, Faith and the rest leading their horses behind him.  In almost no time, they had passed through the grand gates and were inside the great building, one that was practically built into the hill.  

            Immediately elves came to the group, wordlessly taking the reins of the horses and leading them off to the stables.  Faith came forward to speak with Eron, who was revealed to be a rather old elf.  

            "I need immediate audience with his royal majesty, please," she said, trying to mask the urgency in her voice.  

            "I shall see if that can be arranged, highness," Eron answered formally.  

            Lian had already forgotten the horrors of the forest as she looked at her surroundings.  Everything was so beautiful, so perfect, she felt as if she had strayed into a dream.  

            Or perhaps a nightmare.

            At that moment they had come to the bottom of a grand stair.  Lian looked up, and felt her whole world shift under her feet.

            There was Galen at the top, looking more handsome than she had ever seen him.  And on his arm, was one of the most beautiful elf-maidens in all of Middle-Earth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

             hehe... how was that?  Did ya like my little cliffie at the end? *evil grin*

Well, again, I'm really sorry that this has taken so long to post!  I apologize in advance for really atrocious spelling/grammatical errors... my computer is being really funny, it won't let me go back and edit things without deleting everything!  Oh, and another apology is for Mirkwood.  It is built into a hillish thing, isn't it?  I really need to find my copy of The Hobbit, I'm sorry!

Okay, I've got some thanking to do now!!!

**Quiet One- Ah buddy, what can I say... your reviews crack me up!  (~Kolia: Oh, poor Anto, give him a hug for me!  
Farin: Hey, don't hug him!  
Quiet One: Will you all shut your mouth and read!!!!) hehehe....  I'm glad all you guys like reading Lian (Lian: hi Farin!!! Me: *locks Lian in closet*)  My OCs (minus Lian) would like to respond to yours.**

Anto: (to Anelith) heh, yea, sometimes they are more trouble than they're worth.... *smacks self on head* well, not _Her, the one I love.... *swoons*... _

Anto: (to Kolia) well...I wouldn't mind if /you/ hugged me.... *dashing grin*

Me: *bonks Anto on head, locks him in closet too*

Me: (to Jeron) ah, unfortunately Faith cannot answer, being that she is not my OC, I merely borrowed her from my genius friend, Lani.  I'm sure she'd agree tho!

Me: (to Jeron again) hehe, yes, you may call me Hollie!  (as long as I can call you Jeron)  aw, thanks so much, you're too sweet!  (I don't know why Quiet One complains, she seems to have such nice, sweet OCs... lucky duckie!)

Me: (to Quiet One) yes, you would've thought Haldir would figure it out!!! Man,... Oh, and I will give Anto a hug from you guys... I hope his head doesn't become too swollen.  And don't worry Farin, all the girls over here just love you!  *Kelly pops up* Kelly: I don't... but Lian's obsessed... so I guess that makes up for it.

Me: whoo... this thank you is getting long!  Anyways, thanks again (all of you!)

**Lani****- Was Faith okay in this chapter?  Was the Eomer bit too much?  Do you want me to give stuff away..... ???  ah, thanks  for the lovely reviews, and for the use of your lovely character!  I honestly don't know what I'd do without her!  And thanks for the details about Faith's involvement in the Battle... that'll be very helpful!  Ooh.... I like the Eomer idea.... do you mind if I use it?  That would be very, very good..... =D  ah, thanks again my friend, as always, you are so awesome!!! (oh, btw... when will we get to see more of your amazing poetry???)**

**FalconSong****- Thank you so much!  Hope this was good!**

**Ailin****- Aw, thank you!  I love the enthusiasm!  Thank you!**

**Sarai**** Ice-Elf- hey, I'm soooo glad that you like this!  And I can't wait for you to write another story... The Wave Warrior was sooo good... I'm still sad that it's over!  I liked the happy ending though.... and I'm waiting on the epilogue!  =D**

**Queen Libby- well thanks so much for reviewing it now!  I'm really glad that you enjoyed it... I love it when people like my work!  Thanks again!**

**Faery**** Tragedy- Ah, cool new name!  I'm glad that your back, and I'm glad that the poetic style is back!  I fear that I may have lost it in this chapter... *sigh* I dunno.  Please, let me know... I can count on you to tell me!  Thanks again for r/r-ing this, its sooo helpful!  **

Okay, I think that's it.... my deepest apologies if anyone was forgotten!

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope it was worth you time!

Always,

~Hollie

oh, yes, the translations---

* "Farewell Arwen.  May your ways be green and golden."

**"Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet."

*** "Ever is thy sight a joy."

**** "Thank you my friend, farewell."


	8. Erëssa

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lian: Part Two

By Hollie

            Lian wasn't sure how it was possible, but she felt as if the entire room was swirling around her, and the sturdy, earthen floor that she had once stood upon seemed to have dropped out from underneath her.  Her knees wobbled, her stomach lurched and her heart ached like she'd been stabbed.  

            She felt a vice-like grip on her elbow, and she turned slightly, recognizing Faith at her side.  The older woman gave her a reassuring smile, and as Lian's head swam, a part of her realized that Faith's grip was probably the only thing that was keeping her upright.  

            Blinking, Lian looked back up to the top of the stairs.  Making a slow procession down the flight of steps was the ever-stunning Galen, blonde hair glimmering in the candle's glow, blue eyes alight, and on his arm, a tall, stately elf-maiden.  She had long, golden-blonde locks that fell down to her waist, eyes of a bright blue shade and perfectly fair skin.  Lian felt hideous in comparison, and she hastily tried to brush back her dark hair, matted and filthy from a lack of suitable places to bathe along the journey from Rivendell.  

            Galen and the she-elf finally reached the foot of the stair –after what felt like an hour to Lian- and came forward to greet the guests.  

            "Your highnesses," Eron bowed low to the two elves.  Lian's mind instantly reeled at the word 'highness_es.'  Plural.  This woman was a princess, which meant that Galen must have marri---  Lian's entire body convulsed, her heart shattered into a million pieces.  Faith's grip tightened.  _

            Faith was the only one who was aware of Lian's condition.  The two of them stood towards the middle of the party, with Magen and Anil in the front, Anto and the Gondorian guards to the rear.  If Lian hadn't been so terribly upset, she probably would have been surprised to watch the greetings.  When Eron announced Magen's name, both Galen and the woman bowed low, and treated him with the respect usually given only to sovereigns.  

            "It is an honor to finally meet the elf of which so much has been told," Galen said, looking solemnly at Magen.  The other elf waved his hand casually and gave a wry smile.  

            "Ah, that story has been inflated and embellished far too much over the years."

            "Well," Galen too smiled slightly, "perhaps we may find some time later to hear tell of the truth of the tale?"

            "It would be my deepest pleasure, highness."  Magen bowed, deeply to the two elves.  Anto, in the back, was trying desperately to keep control over his senses.  

            "_So it has come to this," Anto thought, his heart sore.  _"I can see her so clearly now, she's so close!  And even more beautiful than ever... but she must love another!  I have no chance with a creature of such incredible wisdom, poise and beauty!"_  He looked ahead, masking the feelings of longing that swept his entire being.  _

            "Her majesty, Faith of Rivendell," Eron's drawl cut through Anto's thoughts and Lian's blurred senses, and she felt her support leave her to walk forward.  She felt alone and vulnerable standing by herself, so close to Galen.  Suddenly, there was another grip, this time on her hand.  She looked up to see Anto, his face reflecting the anxiety and apprehension she was feeling.  His fingers were sweaty and he looked scared.  Lian squeezed his hand tightly, and an understanding passed between the two of them.  They turned to face the two royal elves, watching as Faith greeted them.

            "Lady Faith!" Galen exclaimed, rushing forward to hug the elf who had been like an aunt to him his entire life.  "Ah, it is great joy to see you again!  Does father know yet of your arrival?"  He looked to Eron.

            "His royal majesty shall be informed of the lady's coming immediately, my lord."  Galen nodded, clapping Faith jovially on the back one last time before releasing her.  

            All too soon, Faith had stepped back, and it was Lian's turn to be announced.  With trembling feet, she stepped forward, feeling all eyes on her.  Anto gave her hand one last squeeze, then released her, silently wishing the mortal luck.  Faith watched intently, her eyes glued not to her niece, but to the prince of Mirkwood.  His face was strangely emotionless, mouth set in a straight line, jaws tight.  Only his eyes betrayed him, taking in every detail of the mortal that walked towards him.  Faith saw adoration mixed with anger in the sparkling depths of his eyes, a curious mixture sprinkled with hurt, heartache and joy.  

            "Princess Lian of---"

            "I know who she is," Galen snapped, cutting Eron off mid-introduction.  His voice was strained, trying to withhold the flood of emotion.  The elderly elf, only slightly put off, continued after a moment.

            "Well then... May I present to her the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, my Lord Galen, and his sister, the Golden Lady of the Northern forests, Erëssa."  The young lady smiled warmly at Lian, and curtsied slightly. Lian was too stunned to return the gesture.  She stared, openmouthed at the woman now revealed to not be his wife, but Galen's _sister_!  

            Faith elbowed Lian's side as unobtrusively as she could.  Her young niece looked up, wonder and shock shining in her eyes.  Faith shot her a look that most clearly said, "_stop_ gaping and bow!"_  Lian numbly took her aunt's advice.  Galen continued to stare in the same fashion as he had the entire time, until a soft touch on his arm from Erëssa jolted him into a somewhat jerky bow.  _

            Eron, unaffected by the odd behaviors, decided to continue his introductions.  "The brothers Anto and Anil, sons of Adaír of Doriath."  The two males bowed low respectfully to the royalty.  Galen seemed to have snapped out of his complicated emotional state at the mention of their heritage.  

            "Of Doriath?"  His blue eyes flashed keenly, peering intently at Anil and Anto.  "Are you truly?"

            "Our father, sire," Anil replied calmly.  "He was one of the last born before the... fall.  We ourselves never visited the great wood, and the reign of King Greymantle, Elu Thingol and his Queen, came in a time far before our own."  Galen nodded, still intrigued.  

            "What of your father then, Lord Adaír?  Is he here?"

            A spasm of darkness crossed the faces of both Anto and Anil.  "Our father's current locations are unknown, sire."  Anto remained silent as his brother spoke, eyes glassy and glued to the floor.  Galen gulped once, then regained his princely composure.

            "Forgive me, I did not know.  You have my condolences."  

            "And mine."  Erëssa spoke for the first time, her voice lilting and musical, perfect, just like the rest of her.  She looked directly at Anto as she spoke, and the elf shifted under her gaze.  

            "Thank you milady," he muttered.  

            "Galen," the Golden Lady started, "our guests have come a long ways," she looked the ragged bunch over, "and seemingly through much toil and---" she broke off with a gasp.  "Lady Lian!" Erëssa exclaimed, finally taking note of the long gash on Lian's arm, partially healed thanks to Anto's _kaalin drink.  "Oh, whatever happened to you!"  _

            "I, uh... Well, we were..."  Lian bit her lip, unsure of what to say.  

            "We were attacked," Faith stepped in, looking directly at Galen.  "The main reason behind my determination to speak with Legolas."  She glanced quickly at Eron -no doubt annoyed by the elf's initial refusal for immediate audience with Legolas- before continuing.  "We believe it was by Southrons.  They attacked us out of the blue, from behind.  And we found several parties, members of your army, dead on our way here, all of them pierced with arrows."

            Galen's face contorted, both furious and confused.  "Southrons?  In _Mirkwood?"_

            "So it appears," Faith replied smoothly.  "I had hoped that Mirkwood was already aware of this infestation, but it appears not."  

            Galen stared at the wall indignantly, as if it had somehow offended him.  "This is not possible!  In the name of the Valar, of Manwë and Varda themselves!  They must've just come, those nadorhuanrim!"  He pounded one fist into his hand, completely furious.  

            "Ah, Lady Faith," the soft-spoken Erëssa interjected, drawing attention away from her outraged brother, "perhaps you and Lady Lian would like to come with me.  You can clean up, and then you can go to speak with our father."  She looked to the three male elves, and to the Gondorian guards, standing silent as statues in the back.  "Eron, please show these gentle men and elves to their rooms, and see that they are taken care of.  Have maids draw baths, and perhaps fetch a healer as well, to clean up the cuts and heal those bruises.  And send for food from the kitchen."  She paused in her commands to smile sadly at the guests in her now troubled home.  "We'll send for you later."

            Before either could object, Lady Erëssa had grasped both Faith and Lian by their arms, taking them to their rooms, leaving the remainder of their company with the still fuming Galen and Eron.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Okay, I'm really sorry that this was so short... I'm just.... Well, to put it bluntly, I just found out that my grandmother (well, great grandmother, technically) has passed away.  I've been writing all afternoon.... it helps, takes my mind off things I don't particularly care to think about.  Well, anyways, that aside, I apologize for the shortness, and probably the poor quality of this chapter.  My mind is somewhat elsewhere today though, I'm sorry.

            Ah, today, I decided to do something a little special.  Um, throughout the process of writing the Lian stories, things changed A LOT.   Seriously.  The original characters were very different.... anyhow, I though it might be fun to let you guys in on some of the drastic and not-so-drastic changes that have occurred... here goes!

On the Beginnings of Lian-

            ~Originally, Lian's story was a dream I had.  It was a dream where Aragorn's daughter was kidnapped by Sauron and taken prisoner in Mordor.  Anyways, it was a rather long dream, but basically, she was rescued by her 'knight in shining armor'..... Legolas.  Yea.  When I woke up, I changed it to Legolas's son, Galen.  I named the female chary Lian, after a character I had created in a screenplay I was writing.  (and I also dropped the being kidnapped by /Sauron/ bit, as you know.)

On Lian-

            ~Okay, originally, Lian was a chary from another story (as written above ;) and her full name was Lian Elentari. (a name I saw when skimming -/skimming/ mind you!- the Silmarillion) however, I later found out that Elentari was another name for Varda, the Chief Goddess, the Star Queen.  So, obviously, that had to be changed.  

            ~The original character of Lian was based on Queen/Senator Amidala (sp?) from the Star Wars movies (the new ones... I've never seen the original three.... I keep meaning to check them out too...).

            ~Lian's original love interest, Legolas, was changed because I wanted to be a little different, as there are so many Legolas/OC fics.  (and not enough Kolia/Farin fics, Quiet One! *wink wink nudge nudge*)

            ~Lian is an /evil/ OC!  She's a pain in the butt! (Lian: hey!  Am not!)

            Oh, before I forget---- I decided that my story is lacking in proper Tolkienology.  Unfortunately, I have yet to finish reading the Silmarillion, and it's been a while since I last read some of it.  I apologize for any historical errors I might have made.  I tried not to go into much detail, but just incase, I wanted to apologize.  Oh, and nadorhuanrim means 'cowardly dogs' in elvish.  

            Ah, okay, there's lots more little tid-bits, but I don't really feel like adding them now.  Uh, I'm sorry, I'm not doing individual thank you's today, sorry, I just don't have the energy.  Just know, all my lovely reviewers, that you all have my thanks and deepest appreciation.  You guys always manage to brighten my days, no matter how sad/angry/depressed/etc., I may be.  I'm eternally grateful.  

Thanks again guys.

Always,

~Hollie


	9. Conversations After Dark

            Hey all.... sorry, I know I haven't updated in ages... Lani and Faith reminded me the other day that this has gone forever unupdated... so you can thank the two of them, because I probably would've just forgotten... *embarrassed smile* Man, I wish I had a good memory... gah, alas, I seem to have been born without one.  *sigh* o well.  I'm updating it now... so, ya.  Here it is, with only minor ado before getting back into the story...

            Disclaimer:  I own none of this... However I am the creator of the following elves/humans: Lian, Galen, Anto, Anil, Magen, the three Gondorian guards (who are yet to be named... whoops), Eron, Erëssa, Adaír, and, of course, the lovely horses that bore Lian and the rest of the crew to Mirkwood, like Hoshi and Alian.  Faith and her mount, Hope, belong to the wonderfully creative author Faithfulbeyondfear (aka Lani) and I highly recommend that you read her fic, And the Road Holds No Ansers, cos a lot of things in this story tie into that.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Children of Gondor-  Lian: Part Two

By Hollie

          Lian and Faith followed Erëssa wordlessly through the maze of corridors and hallways, each lost in their own private thoughts.  Lian was torn between a mixture of different emotions; relief that Erëssa was Galen's sister, not wife, confused as to what the significance of Anto's and Anil's parentage was, and hurt that Galen still seemed angry with her.

          _Well, you can't blame him_, a nagging voice in the back of her mind chided.  _If the roles had been reversed, you would've been upset too. _

          "Not for this long I wouldn't have."  

          "Beg pardon?"  Erëssa had stopped, and turned politely, her round eyes questioning.  Lian suddenly realized that her last thought had been uttered out loud.  A blush rose in her cheeks, and she hastily muttered, "oh, nothing.  I was, um, just commenting on the lovely..." Lian glanced around for something to complement on, "those lovely tapestries."  She settled on.  

          Apparently, this was a good topic to have chosen.  Erëssa's face lit up, and she beamed at Lian.  

          "Oh, aren't they just wondrous?  This one here," she gently fingered a clearly old cloth depicting an elf with flowing golden hair, and a circlet of gold, crimson and gems.  He was in an open room filled with ancient texts and scrolls –a library, Lian thought- and his arms were outspread as if in welcome.  It was a very handsome tapestry.  

          "This was woven by my great great great great great great grandmother, Eleneta Cirosi.  She was one of the most highly sought weavers in the realm.  Several of these are her work..."  Erëssa led them further down the hall, pointing out the tapestries as they went.  For the most part, Lian was indifferent to the work; threadwork never sparked her interest, but about halfway down the hall, a particular tapestry caught her eye.  

          The scene was clearly that of a battle.  Lian could pick out shapes on the ground, shapes that were reminiscent of dead orcs or goblins, she couldn't tell which.  Crimson thread, blood, was stitched everywhere, and Lian dimly registered shock at the fact that elves would have added something as grotesque as bloodshed.  However, the majority of her focus was on the looming figure in the foreground.  

          It was an impressive elf, with powerful brown eyes that radiated strength and vigor, and a determinedly set mouth.  His dark brown, almost black hair, was cropped short, framing his face, and tucked underneath one powerful arm was a silver helm, plumed and dented in one side.  

          Lian gazed, openmouthed at the figure before her, for there was no denying that uncanny resemblance...

          She felt someone near her.  Turning her head slightly, Lian saw that Erëssa had come to stand by her side.  The elf's bright eyes had dulled, and she gazed up at the tapestry in what looked reminiscent of grief.

          Before Lian could pose her question, the Golden Lady spoke.

          "This is Adíar of Doriath, one of the last of his kind.  Anil's and Anto's father.  He was a legend among the elves, but such a recluse.  This is a scene from one of the goblin wars, long before I or my brother was born.  They invaded and attacked the forest, and it seemed likely that they would run the elves out, as there were so very many of them.  But Lord Adíar came, with twelve of his men," she pointed to a row of figures in the background that Lian had not noticed before, "and they fought for us, and secured our victory.  Then, after the last goblin had been killed, they left, just like that."  She gave a ladylike motion that probably would have been a shrug on a lesser woman.  

          "Perhaps I should speak to Galen on taking this down, at least until.... Well, for a little while."  She needn't have finished her sentence, as Lian knew exactly what she meant; the weave might cause distress or grief to Anto and Anil.  

          An "ahem!" broke into both girls' thoughts.  They turned to see Faith standing, rather impatiently, a bit further down the hall.  She smiled sweetly as they acknowledged her, then crossed her arms, waiting.  

          Normally Lian would have burst out laughing, but she felt it would have been improper.  Erëssa resumed her position at the front of the trio, leading them to the bathing chambers.  

*~*~*~*~*~*

          The baths were a collection of high-walled, tiled rooms that had high windows that Lian assumed light would filter through during the daytime.  A pungent odor filled the area; the scent was mostly the same, but from under each cloth hanging (as in the baths these replaced traditional wooden doors) there seemed to waft something slightly different, as if each bath room had its own special ingredient in the mixture of scents.  

          Erëssa led Lian and Faith to the very last door, the only room where the hanging was pulled fully closed.  They entered, and Lian inhaled the sweet scent of arelest blooms, linderblossom and orael, flowers that were rare in Gondor, but highly coveted.  

          In the center of the spacious room, there was a large pool.  The water shimmered in the soft light cast by round light-globes on the walls.  Lian could see soft towels piled by the side of the pool, and clean white robes as well.  

          "Have you a wash towel and soap?" Faith questioned, with the slightest impatient note in her voice.

          In answer, Erëssa clapped her hands twice.  Lian was just wondering what she was doing, when suddenly two more elves appeared, from an alcove in the back of the chamber.  They wore plain white gowns embroidered on the chest pocket with golden gates.  Their slippered feet took them immediately to Erëssa, who smiled regally.

          "Wash towels and soap for our esteemed guests please."  The two elves wordlessly returned to their alcove, which Lian realized must be some sort of servant's corridor.  They returned mere moments later, brandishing the requested items.  Faith wasted no time; stripping down to her underclothes, she practically jumped into the bathing pool and began to vigorously scrub away all the grit and grime she had accumulated over the long journey.  Lian decided to follow her aunt's example, as she was anxious to feel clean again.  

          Erëssa waited patiently while the two other women cleansed themselves, idly turning a sprig of starliss between her thumb and forefinger.  After a few moments, Faith finished, and sprang out of the bath, wrapping herself tightly in one of the soft robes and towel drying her long blonde hair.  When she was done, she looked expectantly up at Erëssa, then exasperatedly down at her niece, still quite content in the warm bath water.  

          Erëssa clapped, and this time a single maid appeared.  "Please take Lady Faith to her usual rooms, the Cul suite in Formenos Hall.  See to it that her diner is brought up and that she has anything she has want or need of."  The maid-elf bowed low, then escorted Faith out of the bathing room.  

          Unlike her aunt, Lian was quiet content to spend the rest of her life in the pool of warm, sweetly-scented water.  After a few minutes however, she realized that Erëssa was waiting for her, and it would probably be rude to stay much longer.  

          Reluctantly pulling herself from the pool, Lian grasped for a towel and robe, quickly drying her body off.  Her mop of dark hair hung limp and sopping by her side, as tangled as ever.  She bit her lip, wondering what to do with it.  Erëssa must have guessed her dilemma, as she said kindly, "when we get to your rooms, I can send for a maid to brush it out for you.  Are you ready?"

          Nodding, Lian rose and followed the elf back through the bathing hall, and down more corridors and hallways.  They went up two flights of stairs, and down another hall before Erëssa finally stopped outside a door.  

          She led Lian inside, to what was a rather spectacular parlor.  The walls had been done in soft, powder blue, trimmed with a silver leaf and vine pattern.  There were four doors in the room; the one through which they had come through, one that led to a small privy, a small one that was closed, and therefore Lina knew naught where it went, and another that led to the adjacent bedroom.  Lian went through this last door, and found another spacious chamber.  A large four-poster bed stood at one corner, grandly engraved with flowers and fruits, and covered in a blanket of soft dove gray.  The walls were blue, the same shade as the parlor.  There was a single window in the bedroom, at the far end from where Lian stood.  It was large and grand, like everything else, and it had a small window seat directly below it.  

          The Gondorian princess was little surprised when she opened the closet and dresser drawers to find her clothes and things all neatly packed away.  She was beginning to see how very efficient these elves were.  

          Erëssa clapped for the third time that night, and this time Lian was not surprised to see an elf in the garb of a maid appear immediately.  

          "Lady Lian, this is Nimia, she will be your maid whilst you are here.  If there is ever anything that you need or want, you may inform Nimia, and she will provide it for you.  She will help you pick your clothes, brush your hair, clean your room and any other service she can."  At this, Nimia bowed low, and Lian responded with an awkward curtsey.  Erëssa hid a smile.  "Regrettably, I must leave you now." She smiled ruefully at Lian.  "I have much planning to do, especially if we are to hold the banquet tomorrow night..."

          "A banquet?" Lian questioned.

          "Oh, yes... surely you knew?"  When she was met only by a puzzled stare, Erëssa elaborated.  "It has become a tradition of the realm to honor guests with grand banquets in their honor... had we known of your arrival, it would have been planned some time ago.  But fret not," she added, seeing and correctly interpreting Lian's expression, "it shall be of little trouble for me to arrange one for tomorrow night."

          "Oh... well, thank you then, um, Lady Erëssa." Lian fumbled.

          Erëssa smiled warmly.  "Please, call me Essa... all of my friends do."

          Lian grinned back, noticing the similarity between Erëssa and her brother.  "All right, but only if you'll call me Lian."

*~*~*~*~*~*

          Lian sat on her bed, playing idly with her hair.  Nimia had brushed it out expertly after she'd dried it, and now the long, glossy plait fell flat against Lian's back.  Lian tapped a finger against her knee; she was bored and restless, and it didn't help matters that her meeting with Galen kept replaying in her mind, over and over, making her nervous and agitated and confused.  

          She wanted to talk to somebody, but who?  In Gondor, she would've snuck into her older sister, Fëa's, room and confided in her, but Fëa was leagues and leagues away now.  Dully she thought of Nimia, who slept just next door (she had told Lian that the other door in the parlor led to her quarters), but she canceled that idea at once.  While the maid seemed very nice, they'd only just met.  Erëssa was nixed for the same reason, plus the fact that Lian couldn't see herself confiding in Galen's own sister about her feeling and confusion for him.

          _So who was left?_

          Immediately after thinking that, a wave of stupidity washed over Lian.  Of course, there was only one person to go to, and it was the most obvious of all.

          Rising from her bed, Lian shoved her feet into the soft silken slippers on the floor, and tiptoed across her room into the parlor.  She then knocked softly on the door that led to Nimia's rooms.

          The maid answered immediately, and while her hair was tousled, and her eyes were somewhat bleary, she didn't seem the least bit annoyed that her mistress had woken her up.

          Lian still felt guilty though.  "I'm sorry for waking you," she hurriedly whispered, "but I was wondering if you could tell me where my aunt is?  She was staying in the..." Lian wracked her brains for the name. "The Col rooms?  Or was it Cal... Oh, I don't remember, but it was in the For-men-ois hall, I think.." she stumbled over the pronunciation.  

          "The Formenos Hall, milady?  And I believe you mean the Cul rooms?" She kept her face blank, but there was the hint of a smile in her eyes.

          "Yes, yes, that.  Could you tell me how to get there, please?"

          "This is the Formenos hall now, milady, or one part of it anyways.  I can take you to your aunt's rooms, if you would like."

          "No, I don't want to trouble you any more than I already have.  If you could just tell me how to get there?"  

          Nimia obliged, giving Lian the directions to the Cul suite.  Lian thanked her, and exited as Nimia returned to her bed and slumber.

          Walking down the hallway, Lian silently blessed the tiny lightglobes that prevented her from bumping into things and causing a commotion.  While she was skilled at creeping about in the dark at the Citadel in Gondor, this place was new and alien to her, and she didn't know where tables or statues were located, as she did in her home.  The last thing she would have wanted was for her nightly excursion to cause her to stumble and break some priceless family heirloom or something of that sort.  

          Turning a corner, Lian began to count doors.  Nimia had said that the Cul room was the ninth door on the right-hand side.

          "...three... four.... five.... almost there.... six...."

          Lian had reached the seventh door when she heard voices, coming from the next door.  

          "... I can't believe it's you, that you're here." She heard a man's voice say.

          "Well I would like to know what you are doing way up here!"  A familiar female's voice exclaimed.  Lian's eyes opened in surprise... she had found Faith.

          "I was invited, by Their Majesties," the man responded smoothly.  His voice struck a chord in Lian's memory; she knew she'd heard that voice before.

          "Oh.  Well then..." Lian stifled a laugh.

          "Faith, it is wonderful to see you again, you know."  The man's voice was soft and kindly, yet it bothered Lian because she was now positive that she knew him, and the fact that she couldn't grasp a name was infuriating.  

          "Well, well it's good to see you as well, Eomer."  

          Eomer.  King Eomer, of the Rohirrim.  That's where she knew that voice from! Lian realized gleefully, Eomer was the father of the man that Lian had been engaged to, the prince.  

          "The last time I saw you was at Gondor, when my son and your niece were engaged."  Lian could practically hear him smiling.  "You know Faith, we never did get a chance to talk..."

          Lian head Faith interrupt quickly.  "Ah, yes well, we really should finish this conversation later.... It's very late now, and I'm exhausted form the journey."

          "Yes, of course.  My apologies for keeping you.  By all means."

          Lian head footsteps near the door.  "Good night Eomer," Faith said briskly as the door eased open.

          "Good night Faith," was the soft response.  Lian pressed herself against the wall, in the shadow of a large statue as her aunt emerged from the room.  She closed the door quickly behind her, and walked further down the hall, away from Lian's vantage point, to her own room.  She stood before her door and then did something very odd; she shook her head slowly, and pressed it against the door.  Faith stood thus for several moments before she picked up her head, ran her fingers through her hair and then entered her room.

          _Well,_ Lian thought as she hurried back to her room, _that was strange.  _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Okay, please accept my apologies on this chapter... It's pretty much one of those filler chapters that are so boring to write... although, I few important things did surface (cookies to anyone that can spot them!).  

          Also, I didn't get to really go through and edit this chappie... I promise I will later, but I just really want to get this posted asap!

          Another apologie on the fact that I don't have time to put in individual thank you's.... just know that I luv ya all, and THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

Always,

~Hollie


	10. Breakfast with Legolas

            *Tries to duck the wrath of reviewers who might be a tad... displeased... at the amount of time this update has taken*  Heh... hi, guys... ah.... I really didn't mean to go this long without an update... I've just been doing so much, and I have so many other stories and... yea.  Well, anyways, I'm here to update now, so, here it is!  

            Disclaimer:  They own me.  Lian's practically murdered me, she says I've been "shirking my responsibilities to her and to the story and to humanity in general" (I have no idea about the last part...  I think that's just general Lian weirdness) and has tried to strangle me ever chance I get.  I finally had to get Dante to help protect me... he's so great.  I totally wouldn't be here if I didn't have him.  Anyways, to finish my disclaimer, I don't own the weirdos, I just created them, with the exception of the canons, of course, which belong to my good ol' friend John, and the charming elf Faith, who belongs to Lani, who oh-so-generously loaned her character to me.  

            One more thing... this is going to probably be a short chapter, sorry. But I seriously don't have a whole lot of time today.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lian: Part Two

By Hollie

            "My lady?"  Lian awoke to an unfamiliar face peering over her.  Blue eyes looked at her from behind long blonde lashes, and shining hair of the same yellow coloring was tied back in a neat braid.  Her face was clean and heart-shaped, and her eyes were impassive.  It took a moment for Lian to remember that this was Nimia, the maid assigned to her rooms.  

            "Oh, ah, good morning," Lian said, trying –unsuccessfully- to stifle a yawn.  

            "Good morning, my lady," Nimia replied, helping the young woman out of bed and presenting her with a soft robe.  Lian slipped it on and tied it with a sash around her waist, snuggling up against the soft, comfortable robe.  

            "Did my lady sleep well?" the maid asked as she set about immediately making the queen-sized bed.  The downy dove-gray comforter that had kept Lian pleasantly warm all night was tucked and smoothed out perfectly, and the pillows arranged expertly.  Within mere moments, the bed looked as if a young girl hadn't been tossing and turning in it all night long.

            "Well, not precisely... but it wasn't because of the bed.  I've never been in anything so comfortable before!" she quickly reassured the young maid, who had looked worried.  "I just... I have bad dreams, often."  Nimia nodded her understanding.  

            "If my lady likes," she offered, "I can procure a draft that will banish dreams and give better sleep."

            Lian's eyes widened in amazement.  A drink that could banish her nightmares?  It seemed too good to be true!  However, this was an elven realm; most likely _anything_ was possible.  She had spent enough time at Rivendell to know that the beautiful creatures were full of so many secrets that no mortal could ever know all of them.  

            "That would be wonderful, Nimia, thank you."  A thought occurred to her.  "You can call me Lian, you know.  I don't really hold much with titles, and my etiquette mistress always told me that I get into too much trouble to ever be a true lady."  Lian smiled at the memory of her childhood instructor, who she had always delighted in torturing.  Mistress Roma'nae had tried every method short of actual physical harm to get her pupil to settle down into the life of a respectable princess, but Lian had resisted every effort with a grin on her face.  Her mother had been torn between disproval and amusement, but she knew that her father had found enjoyment in her antics.  Fea, being the perfect child she always had been, had been none too pleased with her youngest sibling, but Eldarion, who, at that time, had been something of a rabble-rouser himself, had only encouraged her.  

            "Oh no, my lady.  In truth, I would be uncomfortable calling you anything other than the proper title."  She hesitated a moment.  "If it is not too bold for me to say, I think that your etiquette mistress was wrong of you, lady.  I have heard of you, once or twice before your arrival, and all I heard was praises sung of you.  I believe that you must be a very great lady indeed."

            Lian was touched by the elf's soft spoken words, but also slightly confused.  "Why, thank you.  But... who has been talking of me?"

            "When the family returned from their sojourn at your city, his highness, our great king, and his lady, spoke of you fondly.  And, of course, when she would make trips up here, the Lady Faith always bragged of her fiery niece Lian."  

            Despite herself, she blushed at Nimia's words.  She also felt a twinge of disappointment; Nimia had said that Legolas and Miriel had spoken well of her, but she had said nothing of their son's opinion.  

            However, before her mind could go off once again thinking of the mess she had made with herself and the elven prince, the door to her chambers burst open.  

            "Good, you're already awake," Faith said as she bounded in, her eyes shining, blonde hair tied back into a neat braid.  

            "Depends on what your definition of 'awake' is," Lian said, smiling.  

            Her aunt chuckled.  "Hurry up and get dressed; we've got breakfast with the king in about five minutes ago."

            Lian started.  "We're late?"

            Faith's response was to shrug and say, "that why I said to hurry."

            She wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly Nimia appeared with her clothes.  She was changed in a flash, slipping not into her own clothes, but a thin, pale pink shift.  It was embroidered with a design of flowers along the hem and neckline, and studded with tiny red gems; firestones.  

            "This is beautiful," Lian murmured as she traced the flower pattern that wove around her waist.  

            "The Golden Lady herself ordered fine clothes for you, my lady," Nimia told her as she combed out Lian's long dark hair, arranging it swiftly atop her head.  She struggled with it for a few moments, then said, "I'm sorry, my lady, but it won't all stay up."

            "That's fine," Lian said, knowing how troublesome her locks could be.  "I can't usually make it behave either."  After a few more attempts, Nimia finally settled on arranging a portion of it on top of Lian's head, letting the rest flow freely down her back.  

            "Thank you, Nimia!" Lian called out as Faith practically dragged her out the door.  

            "Keep up," Faith chided a minute later as she looked at her lagging niece.

            "I'm sorry, I just don't know this place as well as you seem to... and it's hard to keep up with you!  Not all of us are gifted with the speed of the elves!"

            Faith grinned broadly at her niece.  "Oh, come now, you're half-blood; and Aragorn's an elf in all but his mortality, anyways," she told Lian with a wink.  "If you can't keep up, it's your own fault."

            "Alright, alright!" Lian said with a laugh.  "I confess!  I'm just out of shape."  

            Faith arched her eyebrow.  "After all that traveling?"

            "What can I say?" Lian shrugged.  "All that horseback riding... I've gone soft from it."

            Chuckling, Faith was about to reply, when she saw that they had arrived.  "Oh, we're here," she told Lian, who immediately smoothed nonexistent wrinkles out her dress.  "It's about time too; I've got an awful lot to say to that King..."  Not bothering to knock, Faith twisted the doorknob and burst in.  

            "Legolas, you've got an awful lot of—"  She stopped dead in her tracks, and Lian, who had not been expecting that, banged into her.  Peering around her aunt to see what the cause of her abrupt halt had been, Lian spotted two figures.  One was one of the most beautiful creatures that she'd ever met, and one she knew to be kind as well.  Legolas Greenleaf, the king of this realm, looked at herself and her aunt with sparkling blue eyes that held repressed laughter.  He wore a silver circlet atop his locks of golden hair, and he made even the simple elven robe he adorned look like a masterpiece.  Lian had been expecting –and looking forward to- seeing this elf-king once again, for she had become terribly fond of him in the short time she had met him.  However, the being seated at his left was not someone Lian had been expecting.

            He was a tall man, definitely not one of the elves, though his hair was similarly colored.  He wore a tunic that was embroidered with a horse-head design, and his face was instantly familiar.  

            "Éomer," Faith said flatly, eyes rounded slightly.  "You're... here.  Now.  How..." she shot a brief glance at Legolas, who was only barely restraining his laughter.  "Unexpected," she finished.  Lian's forehead creased.  What was going on with her aunt?  Why was she suddenly acting so strangely.  

            If Éomer knew the reason, he said nothing of it.  Instead, his eyes crinkled with laughter, though he wisely kept it from his voice when he spoke; if Lian knew nothing else of her aunt, she knew how she loathed being laughed at.  

            "Yes, Faith, I am.  And I can tell from your expression that you most certainly are surprised.  I take it that Legolas did not tell you I would be dining with you this morning?"

            "No, he did not."  Something was very strange with Faith's tone.  Very strange indeed.  

            Legolas chuckled as he spoke.  "Must have slipped my mind."  

            "Indeed," Faith muttered darkly, but so quietly that only Lian heard.  It was then that the elven king turned his attention to the fourth member of the group.  

            "Lady Lian," he said, rising, and coming over to her.  He grasped her hand in his, inclining his head in an elegant bow.  She tried to match it with as much grace as she could must, which, she feared, was not a great deal.  

            "It gladdens my heart to see you again, dear lady," he said eloquently, smiling widely.  

            Lian thought very carefully before she spoke, and when she did, it was a careful, halting speech.  "_'Quel amrun, heruamin.__  Nae...  Nae saian luume'." * _

            Legolas's smile widened, and he applauded her.  "Your grasp of our tongue is very good, _hallaer." ** He winked at her, and she couldn't help but smile in return.  There was no question in her mind as to where Galen had gotten his charm from.  _

            "You're surprised?" Faith asked, also with a grin on her face.  Whatever confusion that might have been affecting her before had vanished.  

            Chuckling, the elven king waved his hand.  "Come," he said to the women, "shall we eat?"  

            They all took their places at the round, low table.  Lian sat in between Éomer and her aunt, and across from Legolas.  They dined in a style slightly unfamiliar to Lian; instead of chairs, they were seated upon the loveliest cushions Lian had ever seen.  Each one had a different pattern or emblem weaved onto them, all to do with food and dining.  Lian's was made of a soft mauve material, and pattered with grapes on a vine.  

            When the food was brought in, Lian was all the more impressed.  She tasted exquisite flavors of foods she hadn't even known had existed, and the pitcher of sweet juice that Legolas called _llaya_ was amazing.  She especially liked the mulled wine Éomer had poured for her, and the wonderfully warm loaf of round bread that was served.  

            They weren't even half-way through the meal when Faith put a halt to the small-talk that had been circulating and delved right into what she clearly had wanted to say for some time.  

            "Legolas, has Galen spoken to you yet?"  

            The cheery demeanor faded from the he-elf's face.  "Yes, he came last night."

            "So you know then?"

            "I know," he told her bitterly.  "I know, but I don't believe.  How those nadorhuanrim*** infested these lands without my even knowing..."

            "That's exactly what Galen said," Faith told him, her mouth set in a grim line.  Éomer looked at the faces of both elves as they continued their discussion, and then turned to Lian.  

            "Do you know of what they speak?" he asked, his confusion clear.  

            "Ah, yes.  A group –well, we don't really know how many, actually- of Southrons, they somehow made it up here and have been picking off the elven scouts.  They attacked our party as well; that's how I got this."  She rolled up the sleeve of her dress to expose the skin around her elbow.  Going down it was a long, pink line, beginning to scar over.  An elven healer had treated it last night, but the woman had said that she would always have the scar.  Secretly, Lian liked it; it made her think of the battle scars he father had, and she liked to pretend that she had done deeds as great as he had.  Of course, that was only in her imagination.  

            Éomer whistled softly.  "That's some scratch," he said, lightly tracing it with a finger.  It went from a few inches about her elbow curving down and around and stopping halfway down her forearm.  "Blade wound?  Knife, sword?"

            "Actually, it was an arrow," she replied.  "The first shot they got off.  I..."  She hesitated, not knowing whether to disclose her embarrassing experience.  However, in the brief time in which she had known him, she judged Éomer to be a kind man, and she didn't think that he would laugh at her.  "I sort of... fainted... after I got hit, so I didn't do any of the actual fighting.  But Anto told me about it afterwards.  He said that... oh, what were his words?  I believe he said something like 'the fury of the elven princess is worth the skills of a large fleet of men,' and that Faith frightened most of them off."  

            Éomer laughed so loudly that it even jolted Legolas and Faith out of their deep conversation.  

            "What, pray tell, is so funny?" Faith asked curiously.  

            Éomer and Lian exchanged a quick glance.  "Ah, nothing," Éomer said vaguely, waving his hand.  "Just a joke between friends."  

            Faith looked at Lian in such a way that her meaning was inescapably clear; she was saying, _you'll explain later_.  Lian chortled, and just shrugged.  

            "Well," Legolas started, rising to his feet, "if everyone has finished?  I am afraid to say that I have some matters that need my attention, and, Lian," she looked up as he spoke her name, "I do believe that my daughter expressed a desire to get to know you better.  At this time of day, I believe she is in the Sun Room; if you would like to go, I can certainly arrange for someone to take you there.  It's quite a breathtaking place."  Lian nodded, curious as to what sort of room the one named could be.  

            "I can show her, Legolas," Faith started.  

            "Oh, nonsense."  Legolas offered Lian an arm, which she took.  He began to slowly back out of the room with her, as Faith rose from her seat, and Éomer looked on with something akin to amusement.  "I imagine that you have a lot to be catching up on with our dear Rider friend, do you not?  We'll leave you to it."  With that, he and Lian were out of the room entirely, and the king, whom Lian began to suspect was quite mischievous, swung the door shut before anyone could do a thing about it.  

            Through the door, Lian could just make out her aunt's voice.  She blinked; had her aunt just said "Legolas, lle _n'vanima_ ar' lle atara lanneina!"****_?  She looked to the elven-king to see he was only barely holding back his laughter, and somehow, that seemed to confirm it.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Hehe, that's it for now.  Again, I'm really sorry that this update has taken such a long time.  Ah, I've been going back and rereading all my Lian stuff (don't worry, I'm not going to rewrite it or anything... I know, I keep on doing that with my stories lately.... hehe, but I'm fairly satisfied with this one, anyways ;o) and I did notice a few errors, so before any Tolkien experts come along thinking I'm a hash--- I did know that elves don't actually sleep.  I don't know what I was doing/thinking in the last chapter when I had Nimia sleeping.  I do know they don't really sleep.  Really.  Also, I want to thank Miriel for alerting me to the fact that Mirkwood was renamed Greenwood the Great, but, if no one minds, I'd like to keep it as Mirkwood.  I don't know why... It's just hard to change the name when you've thought of something by one name for so long.  

            Okay, thank you time!

            **Sarai-IceElf****- You are sharp!  Cookies for you, yes yes!  Hehe, aw, shucks... I could never leave this place for long... not when there's great people like yourself here!  ;o)  This chapters also something of a filler... *sigh* I just keep on writing those!  I don't know, I kind of like it though... not a whole lot happened, but I just wanted Lian to get to know Legolas and Éomer a little bit more... and scenes with Faith are so much fun to write!  **

            **Quiet One- Hehe!  I love reviews with the whole gang... of course, that makes the crew here want to jump in with their replies... Ah, and here they come...**

Lian: *to Anelith* Ah, yes... pulling topics out of the air is fun... hehe.  *laughing*  I can only imagine the things you must say when people aren't quite paying attention!  *spots Farin* Hiiiiiiiii Farin!  

Anil: Hey, stop poking my father!  *looks to Lian* Oh, get over it girl!  You've got lenty enough guys in this story... you don't need to go hunting around!

Lian: What is _that supposed to mean?_

Anil: Uh.... I don't know... forget I said anything... *disappears* *sticks head back in* stop poking my father, Farin! *leaves again*

Anto: *to Jeron & Farin* I think they must give the ladies the best rooms.  Neither my nor Anil's room is that great.  I mean, Magen's is pretty good, I think, but he's Magen... 

Lian: I _love my rooms... they're beautiful.  And hey, what's Magen's story, anyways?  I never really got to talk to him on the trip.  _

Anto: Uh... is that my brother calling me?  I think it is... gotta dash... *leaves*

Lian: Both those boys... infuriating!  *to Kolia* Do you have as many problems with the males around you that I do with mine?  Oh... should I be worried about the banquet?  Oh my, I just know I'll do something stupid in front of Galen.. aah!  Maybe I shouldn't even go!  Meep!  *runs off*  

Hollie: *looks around* just me now?  Ah, yes, I do believe that they've all gone away... *waits* Yes, they have!  Woo hoo!  Well, thank you soooo much for the kind and humorous review!  It was so much fun to read!  And I know the gang here enjoyed it too.  Oh, but Galen and Anto have both gotten very big headed when they found out you were torn between them... *sigh* guys... heheh! ^-^  

            **Lani****- Hey hey!  How was that?  Was it okay?  Too much?  Yeep... I wasn't quite sure about it... I hope I didn't screw up w/ Faith!  Oh, and thanks for the info... it's really helpful!  Hehe, I'll make sure to keep sharp objects away from Faith whenever Legolas is around... ;oD  This chapter I didn't make her too murderous... after all, she did have important things to talk to him about.  (But don't worry Faith, you'll get back at him eventually! ;)  Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and for the lending of your wonderful character!  And of course you get a cookie!  Hehe, one for you, and one for Faith!  **

            **Nariko****- Hey, you're back!  Awesome!  Hehe, well, it may be your imagination... or it may not be... we shall see! ;o)  And don't worry... Galen and Lian will be talking soon... I can't promise that it will be a happy conversation, but with all the people around them that are determined to get them together (like Faith) ... well, who can say what will happen?  (Okay, so I could say... but I won't!  That might ruin the surprises!)  **

            **Hwesta****- Here's another update!  Ah yes, a flashback might be fun... hmm... hmm... I'll have to think on that...  And yes, Éomer is back!  There will probably be quite a lot of him in this story... Legolas too.  I like them both... not as much as Aragorn (he's the man) but they're awesome too.  **

            **Miriel****- Thanks so much for the info!  Yes, I did read the appendices... but not all of them.  I read a lot of the stuff on language, and the pronunciation and that fun stuff... hehe.  The Story of Aragorn and Arwen was my favorite though... I've read it a million times... Anyways, thanks so much for all the helpful information!  Ah, the phrases... I found them on line ages ago.  Oh, and sorry that I was so evil with how long this took... I really didn't mean for it to take this long!  Anyways, thanks for everything!  **

            **jane****-** thank you!  I have!  

            **crazycruzet212-** Thanks to you also!  Ah... it wasn't soon... but better late than never, right?  

            **Lady Ana Maria Lorinan- Love the name change!  Thanks for reading my stories, I'm glad you liked them!  **

            **vocalise****-** I did!  And thanks!  

Oh, and before I forget, the translations for the elvish used in this chapter... 

*Good morning, my lord.  It has been too long.

**small one

*** cowardly dogs

****Legolas, you are ugly and your mother dresses you funny! 

            Okay, I /don't/ think that Legolas is ugly or that his mother dresses him funny... I just absolutely LOVE that insult, and I had to stick it in somewhere!  Hehe, plus, it seemed appropriate for Faith to say... heh heh.  ^-^  

            I do believe that's it for now... Thanks for reading, and I do hope you all liked it!  I know I enjoyed writing it!

Always,

~Hollie


End file.
